Forbidden Love
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: Teazer loves a tom which her parents would never agree to and has to keep it a secret. But when she goes off to his lair, her parents get worried.
1. Teazer's love

**Don't own CATS, My second Multichapter (And I can't do a cockney accent, so imagine it)**

* * *

"Teazer, come look at this." Jerrie told his younger sister. They had just finished robbing one of the neighboring houses and now had two bags full of treasures.

"What is it?" Teazer asked the tom. who was now holding a silver ring up in the air.

"Don't know. But it looks valuable." Jerrie answered. Teazer wasn't bothered how valuable the ring was, she didn't even want to go robbing this afternoon. All she wanted to do was lounge in the sun and dream about love. Thats what she wanted an awful lot, love. It was the only thing she didn't have. Sure her family loved her but not in the way a tomfriend would.

"Teazer, we better get back. It looks like its going to rain." Jerrie pointed out. Teazer nodded she hated to get wet. They walked into the clearing as it started rain. Jerrie stayed outside as he loved the rain but Teazer on the other paw bolted for the clinic.

"Where have you been?" Jenny asked her daughter while eyeing her bag.

"Out. With Jerrie." she answered, her mother hated the fact that they were cat burglars but had accepted it after a while.

"Okay, whats in the bag?" she then asked the calico.

"Erm...your birthday present." Teazer lied. She didn't want her mother to find that valuable silver thing that Jerrie liked so much.

"My birthday was last week." Jenny told Teazer. Teazer laughed a little to cover up her mistake. "Can I have my present then?" Teazer shook her head and ran of to her room.

"Gosh that was close." Teazer whispered to herself. She walked through her room and went to the secret room her and Jerrie had made. It was were they kept anything of value and where Teazer came to cry. When she walked in she tipped her bag upside down and sorted through it. There wasn't much of value, a couple of pearls. a silver ring and a diamond necklace, but nothing else.

"What are you doing Teazer?" It was her mothers voice. "Where did this room come from?" Her mother then asked as she inspected the goods.

"Me and Jerrie made this room, its where we keep all our stuff." Teazer told the truth, there was no point to lie to her mother.

"So where's my birthday present" Jenny laughed, she didn't really care where the room came from, she was happy that Jerrie and Teazer got along. Teazer rummaged through a pile of jewels and pulled out a sapphire necklace.

"Here you go. We got that two weeks ago from our owners." Teazer said proudly. Jenny squatted Teazer on the head and took the necklace. As Jenny walked out she greeted Jerrie.

"Urgh you're all wet." Teazer stated, she hated the wet. Jerrie laughed and shook his fur, just to get Teazer wet. "JERRIE, I'm wet now."

"I know" Jerrie laughed and walked up to Teazer to give her a hug. Teazer quickly jumped out of the way and let Jerrie go flying into the jewels. "Thats just mean Teazer. All I wanted to do is give you a hug." He said as he feigned sadness. Teazer laughed at the tom she knew as her brother.

"Jerrie, you know that you mated with Tanto, who do you think I'll mate with?" She asked her brother, Jerrie saw that she was serious. Why was she asking this now.

"Someone who deserves you and someone you love." Jerrie answered. " Any way Teazer, I have to go. I promised Tanto that I would go hunting with her." And with that he left Teazer in the room.

Teazer didn't even notice him leave. She was to much in her thoughts, who did she love? But her mind kept coming to the same tom which she knew that she would never be allowed.

"TEAZER, Tea." Her mother called. Teazer didn't even acknowledge he mother call and was still thinking about that tom. "TEAZER," Her mother walked into the room. "What are you doing? Tea's ready." Teazer nodded and walked into the kitchen. She saw that Etectera, her sister, had already finished and was playing with Skimble tail.

"What took you so long?" Skimble asked his daughter. She just shrugged, no one needed to know the tom she loved. "OW, Etectera get of my tail." Etectera looked at her dad and removed the tail from her mouth. Teazer and Jenny laughed. After awhile Teazer had finished her mice.

"I'm off to my room." She told her parents, they nodded as the calico walked out. Teazer sat on the side of her pillow as she thought about her love. Before she knew it she was drifting of to sleep. Her dream was even better then most of them, she dreamed that tom she loved had swept her of her feet at the Jellicle ball. She was enjoying the dream so much that she started chanting his name.

"Macavity,Macavity..." She mumbled as Jenny and Skimble came in, they were both worried in why she was saying the napoleon of crime's name.

"Teazer... Wake up." Jenny told her sleeping daughter. Teazer didn't listen and continue to chant his name. "Teazer, Wake up." Jenny started to shake her awake. With that Teazer woke up.

"Mum, Why. I was have a nice dream." Jenny looked startled, how could somebody have a nice dream about Macavity.

"A nice dream. About Macavity." Skimble looked surprised, Teazer did to. How did they know her dream was about him. "We heard you say his name." Skimble answered the unasked question. Teazer had to come up with a lie.

"Well...erm. It was a good dream before he showed up." Teazer lied, "We beat him tho." She added. Skimble just nodded and walked of into the other room.

"If you ever need to talk. You do know i'm here." Jenny told Teazer before she headed out. That was close, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if the mum and dad knew who she loved.


	2. Secret Date

**Don't own CATS**

* * *

Teazer woke early that morning, today she was going to sunbathe with Etectera, Bomba and Tugger. It was her sisters idea but her mum had told her that she had to look after Etectera.

"Whats up kitten. Oh look Teazer's there Bomba." Tugger greeted the two, Bomba didn't even acknowledge the pair.

"I'm not a kitten," Etectera said flatly.

"Well, okay." Tugger smiled at the kitten and went back to sunbathing.

"OKAY I'm a kitten." She then shouted, Tugger smirked and patted his paw down on where Etectera should sit. Etectera moved to the allocated spot and laid down. Teazer sat next to Bomba. They laid there for hours, Bomba had left as she was hungry and Etectera was talking to Tugger about something that Teazer didn't find interesting.

Teazer looked around the Junkyard, she was glad this was her home. Every cat was so kind and loving but also playful. As she looked around she reminded herself of Macavity, she knew where his den used to be and decided to make her way there.

"Etectera i'm just going for a walk, i'll be back in the minute." Teazer notified her sister and took off to the direction of Macavity's old den. She remembered it was high up, Mac loved to see the whole Junkyard. She didn't even understand why he went corrupt or why he was thrown out. As she turned the corner she noticed something familiar lying down. She gasped when she finally knew who it was.

"You should get inside. Its going to rain soon." The tom told Teazer.

"Ma..Ma..Macavity, What are you doing here?" Teazer asked the ginger tom. He smiled, she was the only queen he knew that wouldn't run off when they see him.

"I like it here, it remind me of my kittenhood." Macavity answered. Teazer walked up to the tom and sat beside him. "Aren't you afraid of me?" Teazer shook her head, sure he was dubbed the Napoleon of crime but she still loved him. "Y...You love me?" Macavity had read Teazer's mind. "How can you love a tom like me?"

"Cause I can and I will." she simply stated. Macavity laughed at how calm she was. "And are you sure it's going to rain?"

"Why are you afraid of getting wet?" Macavity smirked as Teazer nodded. Soon after it started to rain, Teazer flinched at her fur getting wet while Macavity laughed. He then got up from where he was laying, he held out his paw for Teazer which she gladly accepted. "Do you wanna dance?" Macavity asked shyly. Teazer nodded. As they danced in the rain she began to think on why the tom was acting nice to her. Normally she would be beaten up on the floor or being dragged off to his lair, she settled on the fact that he loved her. But that was completely different, Macavity was good at using queens and tricking them. And that was what he was doing to Teazer, tricking her to get what he wanted.

After awhile Teazer heard her parents and Jerrie calling her. Everlasting cat how long had she been out with Macavity. She let go off Macavity and turned to go back to the clearing. Macavity grabbed her wrist.

"Teazer, I had fun, thanks." He stated and pulled her into a kiss. Teazer felt overjoyed, Macavity had kissed her. "Same time next week" He told the calico and disappeared into the darkness.

"Teazer, why are you way up here?" Jenny had come into view of her daughter.

"I was looking for something." Teazer told her mother, she was telling the truth in a way. Jenny pulled Teazer into a cuddle and took her back to the clearing.

"Oh, you found her!" Jerrie spoke, Tanto was holding hands with him and was looking pleased. But soon her pleased expression went into horror.

"Can I speak to you Teazer" Tanto ordered the calico. Teazer shook her head, she din't want to speak to someone who might of just read her mind. And the only thing on her mind at that point was Macavity. Jenny took her by the hand and into the clinic. Her mother had noticed some bruises on her wrist, Teazer knew they were from Macavity before he kissed her. But her mother wasn't going to know that.

"Where on earth did you get these bruises Teazer?" Jenny asked. Teazer thought of something to say really quickly.

"Well...you see...I was balancing on some pieces of junk and kinda fell." Teazer told Jenny. Jenny laughed and let Teazer go into her room. Just as she went Skimble walked in.

"She's lying Skimble. I can sense it." Jenny told her mate. Skimble looked at Jenny.

"I know but whatever she wants to keep a secret let her, she tell you eventually." He told her back

* * *

"You left me." Etectera shouted at her sister. "Urgh and you are all wet." Teazer faked laughed and walked over to her pillow. Sure she was wet but who cares after spending the afternoon with the tom of her dreams. She didn't really understand why she liked him so much, he was a criminal for everlasting cat sake. But his crazy eyes were just so dreamy and his fur pattern made him stand out in the crowd. Sure if he turned up they would be no crowd, everyone would of scattered. Teazer finally settled for the night, she was hoping for dreams which consisted of Macavity whilst Etectera wanted dreams of marrying Tugger.

"Teazer, we need to talk." Her mind spoke to her. Teazer shot up like a bullet, who was inside her head. "It's me Tanto, I have a question. Why were you thinking of Macavity when we found you?" The mystic asked.

"Is it any of you business now get out of my mind" Teazer hissed back, and with that Tanto was blocked out of her mind. "Too close Teazer, Too close" she mumbled to herself. As she drifted of to sleep again, Macavity appeared and laid next to the calico queen. By morning he was planning on just disappearing and given Teazer a mind message but it will probably scare her, so he decided on keeping the nights sleep a secret.


	3. Confronted!

**Don't own CATS**

* * *

Before the dawn came Macavity withdrew from the den. He didn't need to be caught sleeping next to one of the tribe's kittens. Teazer felt the warm leave her and reluctantly opened her eyes, only to catch Macavity leaving the pillow.

"Where are you going?" Teazer asked sleepily, Macavity was surprised that the queen was awake.

"I need to go, your parents can't find me here." He told the calico, she nodded in agreement. He knelt back next to the kitten and kissed her on the cheek. "Meet me at the old den later today."

"Okay," she giggled, and watched the ginger tom walk out. She had another date with the tom she loved. She settled back onto her pillow and drifted off to sleep. Soon after she felt something jump on her pillow. She opened one of her eyes to find Etectera running and jumping around the room.

"Wake up Teazer, its morning." The kitten shouted around the room.

"Etectera, can you shut up." Teazer growled at the hyper kitten. Etectera stuck her tongue out and ran out off the room. Teazer slumped back into her pillow as Skimble came in.

"Come on, you can't sleep all day." Skimble told his daughter, she looked up at him.

"What do you mean all day?" She asked the tom.

"It's nearly half two, you've been asleep all day," Skimble laughed. Teazer quickly got up and ran straight passed her dad. She bolted out of the den back to where she met Macavity. She was late for her date. She looked around Macavity's old den, he was no where to be seen. Teazer had finally stopped looking and decided to head back to the clearing.

"Where are you going?" A voice behind her spoke up. Teazer turned around to see the tom of which she came here for.

"Macavity," she shouted and ran up to him, he held his arms out ready for the calico to give him a hug. Which she did. Macavity laughed as did Teazer. "I thought you had bailed."

"Nah,I was just hiding." Macavity told the kitten. He took her by the paw once more and started to dance around, little did they know Tanot and Jerrie was watching from a distance.

* * *

"Whats he doing to her?" Jerrie asked his mate, she didn't answer. She was trying to read Macavity's thoughts. "Tanto, what he doing to her?" Tanto looked back at the tom.

"Isn't it obvious, he is dancing with her." Tanto remarked.

"Well, I mean. Does he actually like her?" Jerrie asked back, Tanto shrugged. She couldn't tell whether it was real or fake. "We better tell Jenny." Jerrie suggested.

"NO, she wants to keep this a secret. Let her." Tanto snapped at the tom. Jerrie was surprised, when she first told him about Teazer she was saying that they had to tell Jenny, but know she was saying that Jenny didn't even have to know. "Teazer has to learn the error of her ways herself." She stated and walked off. Jerrie stayed he needed to make sure Macavity didn't hurt his sister.

* * *

Teazer and Macavity danced for hours. Until Teazer halted him.

"Mac,I should probably get back." She told the napoleon of crime.

"Why?" He asked. He enjoyed dancing with Teazer, oh no, he wasn't going to let himself fall in love with this stupid queen.

"I just have to go, Bye Maccy" She stated as she kissed him and ran off. Macavity stood still for quite a long time.

"Did she just call me Maccy?" He asked himself. He thought about his nickname and took off, not wanting to be found.

* * *

Teazer walked casually into the clearing, the kittens were playing truth or dare. Teazer decided to join in.

"Hey guys, mind if I join?" She asked her friends.

"Not at all," Pounvical answered. "Right, Victoria, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Victoria never took a dare, especially with Pounvical giving the dare out.

"Alright, Which tom here would you go out with?"

"Umm, Plato." She simply stated. Plato's face went bright red as everyone else giggled. "Teazer, Truth or dare?" She asked the calico.

"Dare."

"Go up to Tugger and cut some off his mane off." Victoria laughed. Etectera scolded the white kitten via her eyes but let Teazer do the dare nevertheless. Teazer got up from where she sat and headed towards the curious cat, her claws were ready to cut the fur and not just a little bit.

"Hey Tugger," She greeted the tom.

"Oh, Hi Teazer." Tugger welcomed the kitten.

"Can I have a hug Tugger, Etectera dared me." She lied, she needed to get closer to his fur.

"Well, since my biggest fan asked you, okay." He boasted. He opened his arms for the calico. She accepted the hug and as she did she took a massive chunk of his fur. Tugger yelped.

"What the heck? My mane." Tugger started to cry, when he realized his mane didn't have that much fur on it. Teazer started to laugh and ran back to the group.

"Done it." She said proudly.

"Can I have the fur?" Etectera asked her older sister. Teazer nodded and gave the chunk of fur to her.

"Right, Tumble, Truth or dare?" Tumble looked up, he was far to busy reading his comics to listen to the game. "I said, Truth or dare?"

"Erm, Dare?" he questioned his answer.

"I dare you to rip up those Rumpus cat comics." Teazer ordered the tom. Tumble shook his head.

"TRUTH, TRUTH." He shouted,

"Nah, you chose dare first, so your doing the dare." Teazer argued. Tumble muttered under his breath as he got ready to rip his comics up. Just as he started to rip them a paw grabbed Teazer. The cat had took her to a silent part of the clearing.

"What the heck are you doing?" Teazer shouted at the cat but soon realized it was Jerrie.

"What the heck do you think your doing. I saw you today, dancing with Macavity. Why was you dancing with him." He shouted back at his sister. Teazer let out a growl.

"It's none of your business. And why were you spying on me. You of all cats should trust me." She yelled. She hated arguing with her brother but she just couldn't help it.

"I'm just watching out for you and keeping you safe. Macavity isn't really the safest way to go." Mungojerrie spoke softly, he too was sick of shouting.

"It doesn't matter, I love Macavity and thats all that matters." She stormed off to the clinic. Jerrie was left standing in the clearing, he was going to keep an eye on her even if she didn't like it.


	4. Moved out

**Don't own CATS, Second time writing this chapter as i deleted it as i was writing.**

* * *

The next couple of day were the same. Macavity would leave her side before the sun came up and she would go to sleep until Skimble woke her. She would then bolt out of the door to get to Macavity's den for their date. Mungojerrie would follow her and keep outta sight as he listened in. On their dates they would either have a chat or dance like there was no tomorrow. After the date she would go play with the kittens. Tumble still didn't want to talk to her since she dared him to rip his comics and then she would settle down for the night. But it was different one morning, she didn't feel Macavity next to her. She opened her sleepy eyes and saw that the ginger tom was staring down at her. Teazer blinked a few times to get a proper vision of him.

"Why aren't you sleeping, its no where near dawn?" Teazer asked the tom.

"We have to go NOW." he snapped at her. Teazer sat up.

"Wait, why?"

"Your brother knows too much, he is going to tell the rest of the tribe." Macavity answered in a hurry. He grabbed her paw which she quickly retracted from him.

"No, I can't leave my family." She stated. Macavity knelt down beside and stroked her leg fur.

"If you don't come, you'll never see me again," He said with force. Teazer was tearing apart, she had to chose from the tom she loved and her family.

"Fine, but how will we get passed Munkustrap?" She stood up from her pillow and put her pearls round her neck.

"Damn, Munkustrap is on duty, usually its Alonzo," Macavity murmured to himself as he though of a plan. "Umm. I guess we will have to leg it." He then suggested. Teazer nodded her head but soon had to stop as Macavity was sprinting through the clearing and she was being dragged behind. Munkustrap saw Teazer then noticed that she was being catnapped by Macavity.

"Hold on Teazer. I'll get you." The tabby shouted as he ran after the pair. Teazer finally stopped being dragged behind and caught the pace but Macavity wouldn't let go off her paw. Teazer slowly looked behind her and saw that Munkustrap had stopped to catch his breath. Macavity had realized the tom had stopped and sprinted faster. As soon as he knew that Munkustrap wasn't going to catch up he stopped, as Teazer crashed straight into him.

"You okay?" He asked the calico, who now was right on top of him. Teazer shook her head. "Whats wrong?" He then asked, with more concern then he hoped for.

"I don't think my wrist is supposed to be this swollen. It's your fault for not letting go when you were dragging me." She stated as she looked down on it. Macavity motioned Teazer to let him have a look at it.

"I'm sorry Teazer but its broken. When we get to the warehouse, i'll take you to the clinic." Macavity informed the queen. She nodded as she cradled her broken limb. They walked all the way across London to Macavity's warehouse. When Teazer saw it she thought it was a dump but then again she lived a junkyard. The roof had a massive hole in whilst the windows were no more. The walls had bricks missing. Why on the everlasting cat had Macavity decided to live here. The ginger tom opened up the front entrance for her, as she walked through she realized that inside the building was actually very pretty. There was no wallpaper dangling from the walls, the floor boards didn't squeak.

"Right, first the clinic." He took Teazer to a long corridor and began to lead her down it. Teazer noticed that they had passed four metal doors all heavily bolted.

"Maccy, whats on the other side off these doors?" Macavity ignored her question, she didn't need to know. He suddenly felt one of her paws on his body, I strange feeling was felt inside his body. H didn't know what is was but he liked it. So much that he hadn't realized that Teazer had pinned him on the wall and put a claw to his throat. "Macavity, don't make me ask again." He actually didn't mind that his life was on the line, he loved being this close to Teazer. Oh no, he thought, I'm actually in love with her. With that he began to answer he question.

"Fine, this is where the hench cats come to have a little fun, that all." Teazer still didn't let the tom go, she wanted the full explanation. Macavity didn't mind being pinned up on the wall but he did mind that claw that was going to kill him.

"Have fun with what?" She asked him. Macavity gulped this is the part that she didn't need to know.

"With queens, But i promise I won't let it happen to you. I love you." Macavity answered. Teazer nodded and let the tom go. Macavity was a bit upset that she had let him go but he had to fix her broken wrist. They entered the clinic within seconds now they had the question outta the way. Teazer noticed there was no nursing queen but bandages and medicine all around.

"Don't you have a nursing queen?" She asked as she sat upon a metal table in the middle of the room. Macavity shook his head as he put an ice pack on her wrist. Teazer flinched at the cold but it was the help the swelling to go down. Macavity then put a bandage on and helped her off the table.

"We have to learn to treat our injuries ourselves." Macavity then stated. "Anyway, let me show you to your room." Macavity led her out of the room and up the some stairs. They had walked at least three sets of stairs before they had reached the room which Teazer was going to live in. As they walked into the room. Teazer was shocked on how fancy it was, it was almost like a dream world. There was a double bed, a bed not a pillow. Multicolored jewels on top of a dresser. There was even a window which she could see most of London. She turned her head to face two more doors.

"What's through these doors?" She asked the napoleon. Macavity walked up to the one on her left.

"This one leads you to my room, you shouldn't need to go through it but you can if you want. And this one, is you bathroom." Teazer screamed in excitement, she had her own bathroom. She opened the door and saw that it was like the Heaviside layer. There was a mirror which covered an entire wall. And more jewels. She ran up to Macavity, she felt like he deserved something, so she gave him a kiss on the lips. Macavity for the first time blushed at it, he was being loved by someone. He had never been loved in his entire life. "Right, I'll be back once you've settled in." He told the calico and took off down the stairs.

Teazer ran onto the bed to see how bouncy it was, when she realized she was acting like a kitten she laughed. This is what Macavity did to her, he brought out the kitten inside of her. But nevertheless she jumped on the bed. She had jumped for at least a hour or so but she was having so much fun, so much infact that she hadn't seen Macavity walk in.

"I'm back Teazer, I see you've settled in." Teazer was startled so much she missed the bed and landed on the floor. "It's half ten, I wanted to see if you wanted to get any sleep?" Macavity laughed. Teazer nodded as she climbed into the bed. Macavity kissed the top of her head whilst he climbed on the bed. Macavity had put his arm round Teazer, who now was purring at the warmth of his body. Even Macavity let out a pur but it didn't last that long. This time he could stay with her all night and not be worried about being caught by her parents.


	5. In Sickness And Health

**Don't own CATS**

* * *

**Jellicle Junkyard- **

Skimble walked into where he knew his daughter was sleeping, he didn't understand why she was sleeping till late hours in the morning. As he walked through the door he noticed Etectera hadn't rose from her pillow.

"What's wrong Etectera?" He asked his youngest daughter, Etectera looked up and started tho cry. Skimble couldn't see what was wrong with the young kitten. Finally Etectera pointed to a note which was on the side of the bed, Skimble walked up to the note and read it,

_Dear family, _

_I have run off with the love of my life as you will never let me be with him. I won't be back for a long time, but do not try to look for me. I'm really sorry but its safer this way. _

_Signed Rumpelteazer._

Skimble was appalled, why would she run away from her family. It didn't make sense to him. He felt his eye start to water, he was crying. Etectera hugged her father, she only understood some of the words on the paper but knew it was bad news. Tears streamed her eyes.

"Is Teazer gone, dad? Is she coming back?" Etectera asked her crying father. Skimble broke the hug and knelt down the Etectera size,

"She's ran off but we're going to get her back. Don't worry" Skimble reassured his daughter, he looked to Teazer's pillow. Why did she go, he thought, Who does she love. As he thought Tanto appeared in his mind.

"I know who she loves, so does Jerrie. Mind if we come in?" She asked Skimble, Skimble had never had a conversation in his mind. Truth be told he didn't know how it worked. Instead of answering he walked up to the clinic door and saw that Tanto and Jerrie were waiting for him.

"Afternoon Dad." Jerrie was in a good mood, but only because Tanto had told him some life changing news.

"Morning son, morning Tanto." He greeted the two. Tanto noticed he was upset about something but didn't speak of it. "Come on in." He stated as he made his way into the den. Tanto and Jerrie shared glances and followed the tom.

"We have great news dad," Jerrie boomed, he couldn't keep his excitement any longer. Jerrie didn't know about Teazer but Tanto did, she had decided to let Skimble break the bad news not her.

"Jerrie, shut up. I'm sure Skimble wants to say something." Tanto told Jerrie with sternness. She needed Skimble to tell his son and then she would say the good news. Jerrie nodded to his father to tell what was bothering him.

"Its about Teazer," He sniffed "She has run off with the love of her life." Skimble tried hard not to let tears reach his eyes, he couldn't cry in front of his son and daughter-in-law.

"What do you mean? How can she run off? How do you know" Jerrie asked at once. He couldn't handle the news and Tanto knew it before hand.

"She left a note saying that she ran off and won't come back." Skimble answered as best as he could, though that wasn't very much. "Tanto who does she love?" Tanto looked back at Jerrie.

"Macavity," They told Skimble in unison. Skimble was shocked, how could his beloved daughter love a no-good-son-of-a-pollicle. He then realized that he had just called Old D a pollicle and mentally cursed himself. Tanto couldn't hold in the laugh after hearing his thoughts, Jerrie looked less than pleased with her for doing so.

"What's the good news?" Skimble said with little hope. Tanto knew that Jerrie didn't want to say by how he was constantly thinking about Teazer.

"Well, Me and Jerrie are going to parents." She boasted to the tom, Skimble looked up, his face of worry was gone and in replacement it was happy and surprised.

"Congratulation," He smiled and hugged his daughter-in-law. "That means i'm old enough to be a grandfather doesn't it." He laughed, he had forgotten all about his missing daughter but quickly remembered when he saw Jerrie's face. Jenny heard the whole kitten related conversation and stood at the door.

"How many Tanto?" She asked as the room went quiet from her remark.

"Erm...I think two boys," She told the queen, she knew that Jenny hadn't heard about Teazer but she needed to be told.

"Jenny, how much of that did you hear?" Skimble asked his mate.

"Just the bit about kittens, why, what else was you talking about?" Jenny asked the cats in concern. She hated secrets being kept from her.

"Well, Teazer has ran off with Macavity." Skimble announced to his mate, Jenny nearly fainted, how can she run off with him. Just as Skimble ran over to catch his shaking mate Munkustrap walked in.

"Skimble, I have something to tell you." He told the older tom.

"We already know Munkustrap" he spoke as he gently place Jenny on one of the plastic chairs. "Teazer has ran off with Macavity." Munkustrap cocked his head in confusion, how did they know. He then noticed that Tanto was sitting next to Jenny and she had probably told the family. But what Munkustrap saw, Teazer was being catnapped by Macavity.

"I saw them this morning, Macavity was sprinting out of the Junkyard with Teazer being dragged behind him." Munkustrap confirmed his side of the story perfectly.

"What do you mean 'being dragged'?" Jerrie broke his silence.

"Exactly what it means, she was being pulled away from the junkyard." Munkustrap told the calico. "Do you want me to send out rescue party's Skimble?" He asked the elder, who nodded. "Right I'll start looking for those willing to help." Munkustrap showed himself out. He had to gather the Jellicles up.

* * *

**Macavity's warehouse. -Next morning**

Teazer woke early, she saw that Macavity was still asleep with his arm draped around her. She started to remember the nights activities, she and Macavity had displayed there love for each other and she was more then pleased with it. Teazer let out a soft pur, this was heaven for her. She kissed Macavity on the top of his head and heard him start purring. It was the first time she had heard him pur. To be honest she never thought the napoleon of crime could pur. He was always hissing and growling. Teazer nudged the tom, Macavity ceased his purring and hissed at the sudden movement. As soon as he knew the movement had stopped he continued to pur. But this didn't last long as Teazer had nudged his twice as hard and he woke up.

"Thank you," she smiled as he turned around to look at her. But as soon as she had said this she felt an urge to vomit. She bolted for the bathroom, Macavity looked worried at the calico. He heard her vomit once or twice, but she couldn't be pregnant, he only had sex with her last night. He quickly climbed out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Are you okay Teazer?" He asked the vomiting queen. She whined, Macavity heard the whine and barged into the room. He saw that Teazer was in fact coughing up blood. He had only ever seen a queen do this after he raped them and had beaten them up. Once Teazer had stopped he took hold of her healthy paw and led her back to the bed, she was in no condition to be walking around today.

"Maccy, i'm fine really." She told the tom, who was fussing over her, making sure he hadn't harmed her body in any way. He place his paw over her stomach and saw Teazer flinch in discomfort.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" He asked the calico.

"No it didn't, its just a bit sore." She informed the ginger tom, Macavity laughed at her, she never wanted to tell him if she was hurt. He moved his paw around her stomach, he knew something was there but he couldn't make out what. "Why are you doing that?" she then asked. Macavity shrugged, he didn't really know why he was doing it. Teazer giggled as she started to pur. Her loved one was so close to her. Suddenly she felt the urge to go be sick again, she didn't give Macavity a warning and ran to the bathroom. Macavity was baffled, what was wrong with her.

She was sick multiple time that day, Macavity had stayed by her side for all of them. But he really needed to check up on the hench cats.

"Hey Boss," Macavity turned around and saw two toms snickering. One of them was a black Persian cat, known as Simiz and the other was a black and ginger cat called Noa. Macavity glared at them. "What are you doing with that queen, she supposed to be downstairs with the rest of them." Simiz laughed.

"She happens to be my queenfriend, so button it arse holes." Macavity hissed at the two. Noa backed down and left the scene but Simiz wasn't going to. "Leave Simiz." Macavity ordered.

"No, I haven't got my mission yet and i'm not a coward like Noa. I will not back down quite as easy." Simiz argued with his boss, Teazer had now stopped being sick and was staring at the two.

"I'll give you a promotion if you leave," Macavity announced to the annoying tom, Simiz face lit up at the words his boss spoke.

"Right i'll leave, thank you sir." He saluted Macavity, then ran down to where Noa had gone. Macavity then felt Teazer's arm wrap around his body. He looked down at where her paws were and reminded himself of her broken paw.

"Whats that for?" He asked Teazer as he hugged her back. She just giggled at him. "Come on tell me."

"For helping me, okay." Teazer giggled at her tom. "And for calling me your queenfriend." Macavity nuzzled her cheek. Which slid into a passionate kiss. Macavity walked over to the bed with Teazer locked in his lips. Once he got there Teazer let go off his lips and laid down on the bed. Macavity crawled on top of her and started kissing her again. Teazer realized that this was leading into more sex but let it continue nevertheless.

After a while they stopped, Teazer fell asleep on top of his torso. Her breath locked in rhythm of his as did their heart beats. Macavity couldn't deny that he had feeling for this queen, he was never going to let anyone hurt her or even touch her inappropriately. This was his queen and that was final.


	6. Just A Little 'Fun'

**Don't own CATS,**

* * *

**Macavity's warehouse**

Teazer felt something warm as she rolled on her side. It didn't feel like another cat, she opened her eyes to find that the warm sensation was the sun, it was staring at her straight through the window. She turned around expecting to see Macavity there but he was gone. By the way the scent of him was nearly gone, She knew Macavity hadn't been in the room for an awful long time. She adjusted herself to sit up from the bed. She looked over to the door which Macavity had said was the door to his room. It was open just a creak. She climbed out of the bed and towards the door. As she got closer she heard Macavity talk to the voice which she knew as Simiz.

"You said that she was just another one to have fun with, what changed?" She heard Simiz ask his boss. Teazer didn't know who they was talking about but continued to listen in.

"Yes I know I told you that but thats before I developed feelings for her."Macavity answered, Teazer now knew that they was talking about her. There was a long silent but Macavity broke it, "What are you still doing here?" He hissed at Simiz. Teazer then heard footsteps which were walking out of Macavity's room. "That no good tom," Macavity mumbled to himself. Teazer backed off to the bed, she can't believe that Macavity started this relationship right off a lie but she did feel overjoyed that he had developed feeling for her. She began to ponder in her thoughts.

"Alright princess," Teazer turned her head to her door. As soon as she saw who it was she hissed. "Whats the matter princess." It was Simiz, the one who wanted this queen to have a little fun with.

"Don't call me princess." She growled back, ears flat against her head. She was ready to attack.

"Why not? Princess, Anyway lets get down to business." Simiz smirked as he lunged forward towards the now frighted queen. Simiz grabbed the queen and threw her onto the bed. Teazer let a scream escape her lips but was quickly stopped by Simiz's paw. Simiz sat on top of the shaking queen and laughed. This was too easy. Teazer bit his finger which he quickly removed from her mouth and punched her in the stomach. Teazer screamed in pain, loud enough for Macavity to burst through the door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Macavity shouted at the black Persian. Simiz just laughed as he punched Rumpelteazer again in the same spot. He wasn't scared of Macavity, he had worked with the criminal for ten long years. Macavity was on the verge of killing him but he couldn't lose his best henchcat. But he also had to save the queen he loved. As he heard Teazer let out another scream, he decided to at least damage the hench cat. Without warning Macavity bolted towards the tom and tossed him on to the ground. He used his magic to keep the tom in place while he shot multiple lighting strike at him. The tom whimpered in pain with each one. "You never touch this queen again understood." Macavity yelled at the nearly unconscious tom as he took the spell off to let him stand up. Simiz saluted his boss and limped out of the room. Macavity turned to face Teazer, who was huddled up in a ball. By the sounds off it she was crying and he could see she was shaking. "Teazer is okay now, he's gone." Macavity told the calico as calmly as he could. Teazer popped her head out from the ball.

"How do I know you aren't going to hurt me, as you did say I was only something to have fun with." Teazer hissed. Macavity knew now that she was talking about the conversation he and Simiz had before Simiz had tried to rape her.

"Alright, truth be told. You was just going to be one of the queens which we use for fun but I actually developed feelings for you." Macavity sat next to Teazer on the bed and started to stroke her head fur. "I can't imagine life without you Teazer." He spoke softly. Teazer let out a soft pur.

"Okay, you're forgiven." Teazer purred to the tom, with a little smile playing on her lips. Macavity purred along with her. True love always get forgiven, Macavity thought to himself. He felt something leave his side in a hurry. As he looked back from where the calico was he was that she wasn't there anymore. She had ran for the bathroom and was being sick yet again. Macavity didn't like to see her in this state, he walked carefully over to the bathroom and examined what she was doing. Teazer was bent down, clutching her stomach. Macavity sensed that she was in pain, a lot of pain. He also noticed two massive bruises on her stomach. It was obvious that they were from Simiz. As soon as she stopped being sick she fell to the ground. Macavity knelt to the side of her and checked if everything was alright. Finally he picked her up and took her to the bed. Her breathing was abrupt. Then Macavity noticed that her stomach was just a tiny bit bigger then it usually was. He felt around the stomach and felt the beginnings of at least two kittens. Macavity was overjoyed but also guilty. He had made a queen pregnant before he even mated with her. Usually he wouldn't mind that but with Teazer he did. He had to become officially mates before she found out, that means he has to dance with her and impress the Everlasting Cat with it.

* * *

Teazer felt like she had just been hit in the head with a sauce pan. She had a massive headache. She opened her eyes and saw that the sun had gone in and the moon was shining bright. She smiled at it, she loved seeing the moon, it reminded her off when she just to go stealing with Jerrie when she was a kitten. She turned her head to where Macavity had drifted off to sleep. It wasn't on the bed as he usually was. He was laid down on the floor. Teazer wondered why he was down there but she couldn't think of one reason. She climbed out off the bed and got to her feet. She was still a little dizzy but walked towards Macavity's room door. She opened the door ever so quietly and peered inside. It was like nothing she'd expect it to be. There was no bed just a wooden desk in the middle of the room. With a green lamp which lit up some sort of file. On the walls there was maps of each tribe in London. Next to one of the maps there was a wanted frame and it the middle was Macavity's picture. Teazer laughed at it, even he liked it that he was one of the best cat criminals. Teazer had seen enough of the room and walked silently to where her bed was. She glanced over at Macavity but found that he wasn't on the floor but on the bed, asleep. Teazer laughed once more as she saw his eye peep open. She climbed back on the bed and cuddled up to her tomfriend. Both of them drifted off to sleep with the heavenly sound of purring.


	7. Found out!

**Don't own CATS.**

* * *

**Junkyard**

Munkustrap frantically gathered the cats into the clearing, he was so eager to save there missing Jellicle. Although she didn't want to be found. As the cats took to there spot, Munkustrap headed over to the tyre. He surveyed each cat, most of them were looking bored. But Jenny was huddled up against her mate. He did notice that Jerrie and Tanto weren't in the clearing but left it.

"Thanks for coming everyone." He greeted the tribe of cats. "Skimble needs us to set out a rescue mission to find Teazer, we know she is Mac's warehouse as he left a note for us. But the warehouse in a long way of and it will take us at least two hours to get there, Who is going to help search for her?" Munkustrap asked. None of the cats offered to help apart from Victoria and Pounvical. "Come on guys, she may be in great danger." But still not one cat volunteered. Munkustrap sighed, as he saw Jenny start to cry.

"Why should we help her, for what Tanto told us. She had fallen in love with him." Admetus shouted out, Cori nodded his head in agreement.

"He's right you know," Tanto walked into the gathering, "Teazer doesn't want to be found, she loves Macavity. So much that she is carrying his kittens." The whole tribe looked in horror. But the only sound you could hear was Skimble comforting Jenny and Etectera. Sure Jenny was pleased with her daughter becoming a parent but not with the most evil tom she knew existed. "I'm sorry, Jenny. But its true." Tanto told the older queen as she placed her paw on her abdomen.

"T-Thanks for telling me, Tanto." The crying queen nodded her head. She let go of Skimble and walked into her den. Skimble followed her steps with his eyes, it was the first time he had seen her like this. She was a mix of emotions, he could tell she was happy about more kittens joining the family but sad nevertheless. Skimble turned to the tribe and nodded his head to say goodbye and left for Jenny, with Etectera close at his heels. As soon as the railway tom left all eyes appeared to be on Tanto.

"Are you sure they are his kittens?" Munkustrap asked the mystic, she nodded as did Cori. "Does Macavity love her back then?"

Tanto thought for a minute, she couldn't really tell. "Well sometimes I can sense true love between them both, but other times its not there. But I do think he loves her." She confirmed. Munkustrap looked at her, confused.

"So they do love each other?" Tugger asked. But he was given no response. Just glances. "Okay, I'll shut up." Tugger moaned at the group. Jemima giggled at him. As did the other kittens.

Munkustrap sighed, how was his brother, Alonzo normal, but Macavity was crazy and Tugger was self absorbed. He dismissed the cat as he knew that he wasn't going to get a search party anytime soon. Munkustrap needed to find more about Teazer's kittens. He made his way to Jerrie, Tanto, Cori and Bomba's den. They were all mated, Bomba and Cori had mated which shocked the whole tribe. It also made Tugger lose faith in himself as he was about to propose to her. As he approached the den he saw Cori waiting for him.

"Ah, Munkustrap. Come on in." He welcomed the Procter. Munkustrap followed the tom into the den, The den was very mysterious, they had decorated it by the night sky pattern. He saw Bomba sat with Jerrie in the seats in the middle of the room. Tanto was asleep in the dozens of pillows which was at the far side of the den. Munkustrap sat opposite Jerrie as Cori sat on the chair next to him. "So, there must be a reason for your visit," Cori noted to the tom. Munkustrap nodded his head.

"I was just wondering, how many kittens will Teazer be having?" Munkustrap asked the group, even though it was aimed at Coricopat.

"It's too early to tell, she doesn't even know yet, Macavity does." Cori answered "I'm sure Macavity will tell her soon but he is worried about her." Cori continued.

"Why is he worried?" Jerrie asked, Munkustrap could see the worry in his eyes. As did Bomba. She took the calico by the paw and lead him to the other room. Munkustrap looked at the mystic, he wanted the question answered still.

"I don't know." Cori told the tabby. Munkustrap nodded, he didn't want to push the mystic to far. Munkustrap got up ready to leave. He saw Tanto stir in her sleeping slumber from which she opened her eyes.

"Munk, where's Jerrie?" She spoke softly. Munk smiled at the queen, he knew she was pregnant by the way she was swelling.

"He's with Bomba, he was worrying about Teazer so Bomba took him out of the room." Munk told the mystic and dipped his head "Have a good day." With that he walked out of the den.

* * *

**Macavity's warehouse**

Macavity didn't move as he woke up, he didn't want to wake Teazer up. Instead he just stared at the sleeping queen. As he began to move he noticed that his arm was under Teazer and his other paw was on the side of her thigh. He loved the position he was in but he could feel his arm going numb. He slid his arm ever so slowly out from beneath her. When he had removed the paw Teazer woke with a start. Macavity smiled at the calico queen.

"Morning sweet heart." Macavity kissed the top of her head, Teazer giggled and moved his lips to hers.

"Morning. What are we doing today? I don't want to be stuck in this room." Teazer moaned, Macavity smiled back. He took her by the paw and headed outside. Teazer was glad that they weren't spending anymore time in the room, but also scared that she wouldn't be able to find a bathroom when she wanted to vomit.

"I'm going to show you around, since it is boring in that room and you will want free roam." Macavity told her. They walked down three flights of stairs, paw in paw. Teazer felt safe in the hands of Macavity, though she knew other queens would have tried to run by now. But not her. She liked that Macavity had chosen to show her around, though she did know that he wouldn't show her places where cat were being tortured. They stopped outside one of the doors which was down a massive corridor. It wasn't like the other door, this one was wooden as the others were metal.

"Whats this?" She asked her tomfriend. He looked and her and chuckled. That was the only response she got as he had already opened the door. Teazer's mouth opened in awe. On one side of the room, was jewels beyond imagination. On the other side there was a desk with an awful amount of paper work.

"This is where I work," He answered the astonished queen. Macavity let go off Teazer's paw and let her walk around. She immediately walked to the diamonds and rubys, she was in a trance over them. Macavity walked to his desk and pulled out a tiara, this is what he was going to propose with. He walked over the the calico, and knelt down on one knee. Teazer faced him, as soon as she realized what he was doing her face lit up. "Rumpelteazer, you are the best queen I have ever known, you make the criminal inside off me vanish. I can't live my life with out you, so, will you make a tom like me the happiest one in England by being my mate?" Macavity spoke to the queen.

Teazer nodded her head, she was speechless but managed to whisper "Yes, a million times yes." Macavity smiled and put the diamond tiara on top of her head.

"There you look like a true princess." He laughed as she hugged him, so tightly he nearly died of lack of air. "Teazer...I...Need...to breath." She giggled and let go off her soon-to-be-mate. "Thanks" He ushered the queen away from the pearls and sat at his desk. A smile kept appearing on his face but disappeared when Simiz and Noa entered. Teazer backed off into the corner, she was still frighted of Simiz not so much of his friend.

"Hey, Boss. See you've got the queen with you." Simiz laughed at the frighted queen, Noa was staying silent. Macavity glared at the two toms, then looked back at his paper work. "She looks like a princess, mind if I take her?" Simiz was trying to annoy Macavity and also scare Teazer more. He could of raped her without his boss knowing if she didn't of screamed. Noa pulled the black Persian back.

"Stop it, she looks frighted enough." Noa stated, but Simiz whacked him in the nose. He walked towards Teazer but stopped as soon as he felt his bosses eyes on him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER." Macavity shouted, Simiz did as he was told and backed off, he didn't need this worthless bit of junk anyway. He took hold of Noa and ran out of his bosses office. Teazer once again huddled into a ball, Macavity walked up to his fiancee. He placed a loving paw on her shoulders to tell her he was there. Teazer looked up at the napoleon of crime, she didn't know why she was scared when she looked into his eyes. "Are you okay? Do you want to go back to your room?" Macavity asked, she nodded. But they hadn't made it far out of the office before Teazer threw up. Teazer was worried, why was she puking all the time.

"Macavity, whats wrong with me?" She asked, still cautious whether or not she was going to be sick.

"Teazer, I might know why but it might sound a little crazy." Macavity began, " I think you might be pregnant, but i'm not sure." But he was sure that she was pregnant. Teazer began to feel dizzy with these words, She was too young to be a mother, she was only seventeen. To Jellicles, to age to be mated was eighteen but to have kitten was around twenty. Finally Teazer did black out.


	8. Worry!

**Don't own CAT**

* * *

**Jellicle Junkyard**

****It was the middle of the night, Jerrie was laying on the cushions next to Tantomile. He loved to watch her sleep it always calmed him, but not tonight. He was worried about Teazer, Tanto had told him that no one wanted to save her and that she was carrying kittens. He looked around the den and noticed that he wasn't the only one up. Bomba was sat at the makeshift window looking out. She sighed when she heard movement on the den.

"Cori, i'm not going back to bed." She sighed as she looked round, she saw Jerrie standing just behind her. "Sorry Jerrie"

"Whats wrong? You never get up at this time." Jerrie questioned the scarlet queen. She shifted where she was sitting. "Come on Bomba, Whats wrong?" Bomba darted her eyes back and forth.

"I still love Tugger." She cried, Jerrie was taken back. How could she be with Cori but love Tugger. "Don't judge me." she cried as she made her way back to Cori. Jerrie was still stood in the same place.

'_I don't get queens'_ He thought.

"What, don't you get me?" Jerrie smiled at the voice of his mate. "Jerrie come back to bed." Jerrie made his way to the bed. Tanto eyed the tom. "Whats wrong? She asked.

"I'm just worried about Teazer. She too young to have kittens, what if she dies while giving birth?" Jerrie told his mate as he wondered about everything which could go wrong with his sister.

"She won't believe me," Tanto reassured the tom, "Just think, you're going to be an uncle." Tanto tried to think of the brighter side.

"Yes but Macavity is going to be my brother-in-law. There is no way to put a smile on that." Jerrie sighed. Tanto laid her paw over his torso. Then fell asleep on him. Jerrie smiled but he didn't want to get any sleep. Instead he spent the night staring at the top of his den.

Jerrie was really uncomfortable, Tanto hadn't moved from his torso for the whole night. Tanto was so relaxed as she slept, Jerrie was glad to have her as his mate. But was still bothered about having Macavity join the family.

"Morning Jerrie." Cori greeted the tom. Jerrie saw he had five rats in his paw.

"There are only four of us in here." Jerrie informed the mystic.

"I know. I'm giving my sister two. You know because she expecting." Cori told the calico. He held one of the rats out for Jerrie to take.

"Thanks." The calico took the rodent and ate it. Just as he was doing so Tanto woke up. Jerrie saw the loss of color in her face, and was now really worried about her. "You okay? You look a bit pale." Jerrie asked as he finished his rat. Tanto nodded but ran off to the bathroom which they all shared. Jerrie heard Bomba groan as Tanto was sick. Jerrie had forgotten about the morning sickness. Bomba came out og the bathroom moaning inaudibly. He decided to wander towards the bathroom to check on his mate. "Can I come in?" He asked the mystic.

"Of course, I'm fine now." she replied. She smiled as Jerrie walked in and held her. He put his paws on her abdomen as she put hers on top of his. She liked the special bond which they both shared.

"How long now?" He asked his mate. She giggled.

"Anytime soon." She laughed. Jerrie sighed, as he kissed her.

"I mean, can't you tell when you are going to give birth?" Jerrie asked curiously, he knew that the queen could tell parts of the future not all though.

"I don't want to find out. It's better as a surprise." She told Jerrie as she removed his paws from her swelling belly. Jerrie took the hint and removed his paws completely. "Munkustrap and Demeter are here." She told the tom as she ushered him to the door. Jerrie opened the door and welcomed the tabby and queen inside.

"What brings you here?" He asked the pair. Munkustrap glanced at his mate then back at Jerrie.

"We thought we would come and say hi. Its gotta be hard for you, cause Teazer is with Macavity and Tanto is due anytime soon." Munkustrap told the calico. Demeter nodded.

"Thanks but i'm just about to catch lunch." Jerrie lied, he didn't want to be in a room with cats reminding him of the situation he was in. Munkustrap nodded his head to say he understood and let Jerrie out of the den.

* * *

**Macavity's Warehouse**

Teazer woke up with something wet and cold on her forehead, it didn't take her long to realize that the objects was a cloth. And that she had a temperature. She looked around her room and saw that another white, fuffly queen was stood next to a bucket. As the queen turned around she smiled.

"Oh, good. Your awake, Macavity had been worried sick. He thought you had lost the kittens." The white queen told Teazer. Then the truth dawned on her, she was pregnant.

"Who...Who are you?" She asked as the news of carrying kittens sunk in. The white queen sat on the side of Teazer's bed and removed the cloth.

"I'm Griddlebone. I'm very close friends with your mate." She told Teazer. Teazer smiled, it least there was one queen that she could trust. "Can I examine your abdomen?" She asked. Teazer nodded as she felt warm paws feel around. Teazer felt really sore as she pressed down but didn't say anything. "Thanks." Griddlebone said as she covered Teazer up with a blanket. "You stay in bed, you are not well enough to be exploring." She ordered the Calico. Sure Teazer didn't like being stuck in bed but she will do whatever to stay healthy.

After a while she heard vocies coming from the hallway. One of them was Griddlebone and the other she knew was Macavity's.

"How is she?" Macavity asked, he was concerned there was no doubt about that.

"She's fine just a bit shocked. Thats all. But I have told her to get rest." Griddlebone told the napoleon, Teazer heard that there was no fear in her voice, it was like she wasn't scared of him. Finally Macavity opened the door, he smiled at the sight of Teazer but stopped as soon as he saw that she was shaking.

"Whats wrong?" He asked his mate to be. He grabbed another blanket and placed it over her as he snuggled up against her. Immediately she stopped shaking and began to pur. Macavity yawned, all this worrying was finally catching up on him.


	9. Home At Last

**Don't Own CATS**

* * *

Two weeks had passed, Teazer was still with Macavity. She could see that her belly had swollen an awful lot, she could feel the kittens moving around. They always put a smile on the calico's face. She had forgotten about that she was too young to have kittens, instead she was happy to have kittens. Macavity had seen that she was actually enjoying being pregnant but never spent that much time with her. Teazer was beginning to miss Macavity, she couldn't go see him because every time she got out of the bed Griddlebone would appear and force her back to bed. Teazer finally crept out of bed as quietly as she could and headed towards the door.

"Get back to bed." Griddlebone had appeared, Teazer sighed but didn't move. "Come on sweetie, You need to go back to bed." Griddlebone motioned the queen towards the bed. Teazer didn't follow her.

"Please, All I want to do is see Macavity." Teazer pleaded, the white queen nodded her head.

"Sure but I'm coming with you." Griddlebone took the calico, she felt Teazer lean on her. '_Poor queen._' She thought. But continued to Macavity's office.

Teazer was happy that she was allowed out of the room, even though she had to be with Griddlebone. She absentmindedly lent on the white queen. She felt very weak, she hadn't been out walking for a long time. "Are we there yet?" She asked Griddlebone.

"Teazer, We will be there in a bit." Griddlebone told the queen, they walked up to the wooden door but didn't enter. Griddlebone knocked on the door, waiting for Macavity to let her in. Teazer heard Macavity walk towards the door. Which he then opened. "Teazer wanted to see you." Griddlebone dipped her head and left the two.

Macavity stared at the calico's tummy. His kittens were in there but he didn't feel glad. To be honest he didn't want any kittens, he just wanted Teazer. "Why aren't you in bed?" he spoke harshly as he glared at her. Teazer was shocked, the tom she loved was talking harshly to her.

"I wanted to see you." She stated. Macavity stopped staring at her and walked back to his desk.

"Well, you've seen me. Now go back to bed." He ordered the calico. Teazer didn't move, she was not being spoken to like that. "Whats the matter, I said go to bed." Macavity began on his paper work, hoping the queen would leave him.

"NO, I came down just to see you and this is how you treat me. I carrying your kittens for everlasting cat sake, treat me with some respect." She hissed at him. Macavity paid no interest to her rant and continued with his paper work. "MACAVITY, if you don't pay attention to me I'll leave." Teazer hissed as she made her way to the door.

"Don't you dare leave." Macavity yelled as he ran after the calico. Teazer had found her way out of the building and was making her way to the Junkyard. "Come back here." Macavity yelled but she didn't stop. She missed her family and Macavity wasn't going to treat her like that. Teazer hissed at the tom and ran as fast as she could. Macavity didn't follow, he just stood there and watched her go. He felt like his heart was splitting into two, he could feel tears forming in his eyes but couldn't bare to let them go.

Teazer ran and ran, she did feel sorry for leaving the tom she loved behind but she needed to be with her family. Once she was sure that Macavity wasn't following she stopped. The sight she saw in front of her was familiar. The houses were massive and had decorative gardens, Yes this is definitely Victoria grove, she thought. She knew this because she and Jerrie owners lived here. If she remembered correctly the house would be the one on the far right. She was right. She walked through the garden and into the kitty-flap. The house looked really different but she knew her way around. Her basket was in the female child's room, whilst Jerrie's was in the parents room. Teazer noticed the child lying on the couch, asleep. She jumped on top of the child and curled up into a little ball. This wasn't where she was heading to but she needed rest.

When Teazer woke up, she saw that she was in her basket. Her owner's had wrapped her up in at least two blankets. But she had no time to thank them, she had to make it to the Junkyard. She got to her feet and headed down the stairs. The female human was setting some cat food out in her's and Jerrie's dish. Teazer was confused, Jerrie wasn't here.

"Look, Mum. Pixie is up." The child told her mother as she picked Teazer up. Teazer yelped with the sudden movement.

"Put Pixie down, Isabella." The mother said "Go get Leo, his food is ready." Isabella nodded and headed upstairs. Teazer smiled, Mungojerrie's name to the humans was Leo, therefore he was in the house. The female put her's and Jerrie's food bowl on the ground and stepped aside to let Teazer eat.

"Teazer?" Jerrie questioned as Isabella put him down. "Teazer it is you. Everlasting cat Have I missed you." Jerrie ran towards her and held her tightly.

"Jerrie could you please get off me. I'm eating." Teazer laughed. Jerrie did as he was told and walked over to his bowl.

"Why aren't you with Macavity? I thought he loved you." Jerrie asked his sister. Teazer looked at her brother and smiled.

"He does but I couldn't stay with him. I missed my family too much." Teazer stated. Jerrie sighed as he noticed her stomach.

"So its true. You're pregnant." He sighed once more. Teazer nodded her head as she ate her food. "Have you mated with Macavity?"

Teazer shook her head "He proposed to me. Thats all." Jerrie's mouth dropped,

"Please tell me, Did you accept it?" Jerrie asked forcefully. Teazer sighed and walked away. "Teazer, You accepted it didn't you?" Teazer stopped and turned around.

"Yes, I accepted it Jerrie. I love him and I still do." Teazer told her brother. "Can you take me to the Junkyard?" She then asked, quickly trying the change the subject. Jerrie nodded and led her out of the house. Victoria grove wasn't that far from the Junkyard but for Teazer it seemed like an eternity away. Every now and then she stopped to gasp for air. Jerrie stopped with her to keep and eye out for anything which could bring harm.

"Jerrie, Are you going to the...Is that Teazer?" Alonzo had walked around the corner, Jerrie nodded his head as Alonzo came closer. Teazer looked around at Alonzo.

"Hi Alonzo." She smiled at the black and white tom. Alonzo approached the pair of calicos.

"Teazer, when did you come back? Everyone in the Junkyard thought you weren't coming back." Alonzo asked the queen. Teazer shrugged and started to walk towards the Junkyard. '_Typical_' Teazer thought, '_Everyone is going to be asking about how she got out or how did Macavity treat her' _The two toms looked at each other and continued to the Junkyard.

They finally made it to the Junkyard, it was midday. Most of the cats were either hunting for their lunch or looking after the kittens. Jerrie had told Alonzo to get Munkustrap and Jenny. Teazer was just standing there, she was at home, all feelings for Macavity vanished. She saw Munkustrap and Jenny come closer, she ran forward to her mother but stopped. She had just left the tribe to be with Macavity, none of them would like her now.

"Teazer, You're safe." Jenny greeted her daughter. Teazer smiled at her mother and ran up to hug her. "Never run off like that again. You had me and your father worrying about you." Teazer felt her mother's tears on her coat.

"Never mum, never again" She told Jenny, sure she would want to go to Macavity's again but not anytime soon.

"Welcome back Teazer." Munkustrap nodded his head to the queen. "Jenny take her into the clinic, Jerrie and Alonzo come with me" He then ordered. Jerrie and Alonzo followed the tabby into his den. "When did Teazer come back?" He asked the toms. Alonzo shrugged. Jerrie stepped up.

"I saw her last night, when I got to my humans house. She was sleeping in her basket." Jerrie told Munkustrap.

"Thanks Jerrie." Munkustrap motioned the toms out of his den and told Jerrie to check up on Teazer. Jerrie took off towards the clinic with Alonzo. When they walked into the clinic they saw Tanto and Cori talking to Jenny. Teazer was asleep on one of the clinic beds.

"How is she?" Alonzo asked the mystics and Jenny.

"She's fine, Cori and Tanto were just telling me about her kittens." Jenny told Alonzo, putting a smile on her face. Jerrie sat next to his mate as Alonzo stayed standing.

"As we were saying, One of Teazer's kittens may carry a touch of magic. You know like Mistoffelees." Tanto explained to the cats. "Just don't tell Teazer she doesn't need to know yet." She continued as the group nodded their heads.

"Does Macavity know?" Alonzo questioned. Jerrie glared at him as Jenny sighed. "I'm guessing this is the wrong time."

"Wrong time for what?" The group turned around to face Teazer, who had just woken up.

"Nothing dear, Are you feeling okay?" Jenny asked her daughter, as she made her way over to Teazer.

"Just a little sick mum. Thats all." Teazer told her.

"Well I have some great news, Tantomile is pregnant and is due near abouts when you are due." Teazer smiled and looked across to Tanto. She nodded her head to confirm it. "Well, get some rest and we'll talk to you tomorrow." Her mother said and walked back to the group. Teazer nodded and started to drift of to sleep.


	10. How I Cope!

**Don't own CATS**

* * *

Macavity was left standing there, he was heart broken that Teazer had run off. But that isn't the way he was he was to deal with it,he was going to take this out on the rest of the Jellicles. He walked back to his office. He needed to think of a plan and a good one at that.

"Boss" Noa was standing at the door.

"What, can't you see I'm busy,Noa" Macavity growled. Noa backed off, he was the newest hench cat. But he definitely wasn't the nasty, to be fair he didn't like killing other cats or raping queens. Thats why he was usually was found near Simiz. Simiz was one of the best hench cats to Macavity, he didn't mind raping queens,nor did he mind killing them.

"I just saw Teazer run off, and I wondered if you was alright?" Noa asked, finally getting the courage to walk towards Macavity.

"Why do you even care,Noa?" Macavity questioned the tom. Noa shrugged. "Then get out of my face!" Macavity yelled, Noa did as he was told. Macavity looked down at his paper work and drew out a plan. After hours og plotting everything, he laughed. '_There is no way the Jellicles can stop me now, Then Teazer will be coming back to me_' Macavity laughed once more and headed towards the barracks. This was where all the hench cats would be.

When he made his way to the barracks, he saw that Noa was sleeping in his bunk. Whilst the other hench cats were busy talking to each other.

Macavity cleared his throat ready to speak. The cats looked up to there boss in silence. "I have a mission for all of you. We are to attack the Junkyard, tonight." Macavity informed the cats.

"But why?" Simiz asked, "Is it because Teazer's run off, Macavity can't deal with it." He then laughed, the other hench cats soon joined in.

"SHUT UP, or you all will be punished." Macavity hissed "We leave in two hours, you better be ready" Macavity left the hench cats in their thoughts and headed to Teazer's old room. He looked around and saw the tiara which he gave her. He was going to propose to her again but in front of the whole Junkyard.

Macavity sat down on the bed, his heart was broken because of Teazer. It was the first time he had felt this way over a queen, not even Demeter. If only he had paid attention to her, none of this would of happened. But he couldn't take the blame for this, it was Teazer's fault.

Two hours had passed before Macavity left the bedroom, he had forgot about the mission he had set. He realized he was late when he saw the sun setting, he had to leave now. He teleported to the main entrance, where all of the hench cats were waiting. He ordered Simiz and Noa to give out the equipment to the others. There were twelve henchcats in total, three of which were healers including Noa. Simiz was one of the fighters.

" Right, harm anything or anyone apart from Teazer and her family." Macavity told the henchcats. They nodded back to say they understood. "Move out." Each henchcat saluted Macavity as they walked past. Macavity always returned the salute. They were walking in groups of four with Macavity joining the lead group. Macavity made it to Victoria Grove, he knew where Teazer used to live. He stopped the rest of the cats and entered one of the houses. He smelt Jerrie scent in the house and started to follow it. This was the first step. He followed the scent into a bedroom. Macavity chuckled as he saw Jerrie curled up, asleep. Macavity unsheathed his claws, ready to attack the sleeping tom.

"Mummy look, Leo's got a friend," Isabella shouted, Macavity looked at the young child startled.

"Who the heck is Leo?" he whispered to himself.

"Its me. What are you doing here Macavity? You've already hurt my sister enough." Mungojerrie hissed, Macavity looked at the calico.

"Your name is Leo, classic. And as for your sister, she is the one that broke my heart." Macavity growled back. Jerrie swiped at the tom but Macavity caught him. "We are going to the Junkyard, NOW" Macavity took Jerrie from the scuff of his neck and dragged him out of the house. Jerrie tried to break free but it was no use, Macavity's grip just got tighter.

"LET GO OF ME" He shouted as Macavity dragged him to the henchcats. Macavity dropped the tom in front of Simiz.

"Pick him up and DON'T let him go Simiz. He is are way to get Teazer." Macavity told Simiz. The black Persian nodded and grabbed the calico up. Macavity motioned the henchcats towards the Junkyard. Jerrie kept kicking Simiz, he wasn't going to be treated like this. Simiz had got enough of it and stabbed his claws into Jerrie. The calico yelped in pain but did stop kicking his enemy.

Macavity stopped the groups and pointed them in different directions. Macavity stayed with Simiz and Noa with two other hench cats. They made their way up to Macavity's old den. Macavity found it no surprise when he saw Teazer their. Teazer looked up as he saw Macavity and the henchcats. She looked at Simiz and saw Jerrie.

"Jerrie," She whispered as she came up to him but was stopped by Macavity. "What did you do to him?" She hissed at him.

"Nothing, just thought he wanted a lift thats all. Now we have to get back to the warehouse." Macavity ordered the calico, he took her paw which she quickly pulled back.

"No, I'm staying here with my family." She shouted at the napoleon. Macavity just glared at her.

"Don't you love me?" Macavity asked the calico. Teazer looked up at him.

"Of course I do," Teazer sighed, "I just can't go back, I missed my family too much." Macavity nodded his head to say he understood but was still angry, how could she not run of with him again.

"Then I have something to do, Come to the clearing with me." He told the calico and took her to the clearing, sharply followed by the group of henchcats. When they arrived, all of the other Jellicle were surrounded by the rest of Macavity's henchcats. The Jellicles hissed and tried to attack Macavity when he came into view. Munkustrap beat his way through some on the hench cats and was now face to face with his brother.

"What do you think you are doing Macavity?" Munkustrap hissed. Macavity laughed as he ignored the tom and walked into the middle of the clearing with Teazer. Simiz dropped Jerrie on the floor next to Jenny, Who began to fuss over him.

Teazer looked around the clearing and saw that all eyes were on her. "Macavity, what are you doing?" she whispered to the tom.

"You'll see." He replied as he made a tiara appear in his paw. Teazer and the other Jellicles gasped. "Teazer, will you take the pleasure to be my mate?" He asked.

Teazer looked around to her mother, she was shaking her head to say no. But Teazer wanted to say yes, she was afraid to lose her love and to lose her family. She just couldn't answer, instead she collapsed on the floor. Macavity was shocked over what had just happened and was the first to pick her up and take her to Jenny's clinic. Jenny and Noa quickly followed.

When they made it to the clinic, Macavity had set Teazer on the bed and was sat next to her. He looked up at the two healers and moved out of their way. Jenny nodded and started to look over her daughter. Noa helped, Jelly had walked in to comfort the napoleon, she didn't want to though.

"Is she okay? Are the kittens okay?" Macavity asked as he tried to get closer to his mate-to-be. Jelly took the tom over to the chair on the other side of the clinic.

"Jenny will call you when she is ready, just calm down." She consoled the tom. Macavity nodded, even though he hated the Jellicles he had to comply to their instructions. Jenny spent ages fussing over Teazer, Noa had got sick of it and stormed out. Whilst Macavity had nearly fallen to sleep.

"JELLY!" Jenny shouted which make Macavity jump.

"What is it?" The other queen came running in from the other room. Macavity got of his chair and headed towards Teazer's bed. She was still asleep.

"How many kittens was she having?" Jenny then asked, Jelly shrugged.

Macavity walked up the queens, "When Griddlebone checked her over, she said there was three maybe four kittens." He told the queens.

"Thank you Macavity, I can only feel two."Jenny thanked the tom. Macavity nearly passed out, some of his kitten were dead. Jenny noticed this and told Jelly to put him back on the chair. Macavity followed the queen and sat on the chair, still shocked over the news.


	11. Wake up Teazer

**Don't Own CATS, but i do own Simiz and Noa and any other oc's i might use. (Ages are in human years)**

* * *

Macavity spent the whole day staring at his mate-to-be. She was still out cold, but what he was thinking about. Wasn't her but the kittens. Jenny had said that there was only two kittens.

"You should really leave now, Macavity." Jenny walked in, she has told Macavity to leave every time she came in."At least get some sleep." Macavity looked up at her. Yes he was tired but he didn't want to leave Teazer. Jenny looked at him and grabbed a blanket from the cupboard. "Here you go, And get some sleep" With that Jenny left him. Macavity looked back at Teazer, this would of never happened if she didn't run off. He sighed and walked over to Teazer and sat on the chair next to her.

"Teazer, can you hear me?" He asked the calico queen. She didn't stir, she kept sleeping. "Come on, Teazer. I'll love you. Wake up." He pleaded. She still didn't wake. Macavity tried hard not to let tears form, but try as he might the tears did form. He sat on the bed, stroking her fur. He pulled the blanket over him and rested his head on her bed. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Macavity found himself asleep on the chair. He looked around and saw Jelly watching over Teazer. Jelly looked over to him.

"Morning," she stated to the tom. "Munkustrap wants to see you." She looked at the ginger tom, He just shrugged. He wanted to stay with Teazer. "GO" She shouted. Macavity was i no mood to argue with the elder queen and made his way out of the clinic.

Most of the other Jellicles had stayed inside, now that they know Macavity and his henchcats were there.

"Hey boss, Is Teazer okay?" Noa asked as Macavity stepped out off the clinic. He nodded his head, "So why aren't you with her?"

"Look, I have to meet my brother, and i can't be with her every second of everyday. Now go pester Simiz or someone else. Other then me." Macavity shouted at the young tom. Noa nodded and ran full speed into Simiz, knocking him to the ground. Simiz hissed at the tom and started to fight with Noa. Macavity smiled at them, Noa was a good fighter, since he was holding off the best henchcat. But soon after Simiz had Noa pinned to the ground.

"STOP IT," Munkustrap voice boomed, "This is the Jellicle Junkyard, not Macavity's warehouse. We do not tolerate fighting" Simiz hissed at the tabby, who then looked at Macavity. "Tell them to stop." Macavity sighed, he enjoyed watching henchcats fight.

"Stop it, both of you. The Junkyard has kindly let us stay for a while. We must be on our best behavior" Macavity told the two toms. Munkustrap smiled at his brother, then led him into his fathers den.

When they had walked in, they saw Old Deuteronomy sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. His den was clearly the biggest as it had four rooms. One was the main room, with a couch and a dinning table, with a couple of chairs. One of the other rooms was a kitchen, and the other two rooms were a bedroom. They were in the main room now, which was clearly the biggest in the den. But also the messiest since Old Deuteronomy hardly ever lived there.

"Macavity, What brings you to the Junkyard this time?" Old D asked his son.

"Well, you see. Erm... I love Rumpelteazer and I wanted to propose to her but she ran off because she missed her family. So I decided to follow her." Macavity explained. Old D nodded.

"Does she love you back?" He then asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

"How would I know? Ask her yourself." He answered, and walked out of the den. Old D sighed as did Munkustrap.

"Keep an eye on him Munkustrap." Old D ordered, Munkustrap nodded and walked off it the same direction.

This time, most of the kittens had wandered outside. Even though they had been told to stay inside. Quaxo was staying close to his sister, making sure she wasn't to be hurt. Munkustrap noticed Tumble talking to one of the henchcats and made his way over to them.

"He is supposed to be the best superhero. He can beat pollicles and pekes. His eyes a burning red and he has an R imprinted on his fur." Tumble told the tom.

"Really, That so cool. Is he real?" The brown henchcat asked the young kitten.

"Yes, and I've seen him." Tumble lied "I'm his best friend" The henchcat looked amazed.

"Can I meet him?" He begged. Tumble shifted his eyes around and noticed Munkustrap coming over to them.

"Look, Osac. Munkustraps here." Tumble sighed in relief as the tom,now named Osac, looked over to Munkustrap. Osac bowed his head to greet Munkustrap. The grey tabby smiled.

"Hello, are you one of Macavity's henchcats? You seem a bit young" Munkustrap inquired.

"I'm the youngest but not the newest. Noa is the newest henchcat." Osac said quite proudly.

"How old are you?" Tumble asked, now even more curious about this tom.

Osac looked at him, "I'm thirteen. My parents left me on the street and Simiz took me in as his own." He explained, "Macavity let me train to be a henchcat, now i'm one of the best fighters."

"Your only thirteen?" Munkustrap asked again, Osac nodded his head. "Okay then, I have to go. Take care Tumble" With that Munkustrap left the two kittens alone.

"Right then, Can you introduce me to Rumpus cat then?" Osac laughed as Tumble sighed in defeat and shouted;

"Fine, I haven't really met him, I was pulling your leg" Osac laughed at the kitten, Tumble stared at him for a while and then started to laugh with him. Munkustrap looked back on the kittens and smiled and made his way to where Macavity was known to be, in the clinic with Teazer. But when he entered the clinic he was no where to be seen. The only other cats there was Jelly, Teazer and Skimble. Jenny was heard talking to Jerrie and Tanto in the other room.

"Jelly, have you seen Macavity?"

"No, not since I sent him to you, why?" She asked the tabby.

"No reason, just want to make sure he isn't causing any harm. To us." Munkustrap told the queen. He looked over at Skimble and saw him asleep on the chair next to Teazer.

"He has been worrying about her too much. Getting no sleep. So he just fell asleep here." Jelly smiled at the railway cat. "I'm sure some of the henchcats will know where Macavity is" Munkustrap nodded and walked out of the den, he wasn't going to ask the henchcats just yet. He needed to make sure the kittens were safe first.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Macavity walked up to Simiz and Noa, and told them both to follow him. They did as they were told.

"Right, once Teazer wakes up, take her to the warehouse. Get the other henchcats to help you." Macavity told the two toms. "Then, I'll get Osac to catnap Demeter. Then we will attack the Junkyard, Understood" Macavity instructed the toms.

"But won't Demeter be guarded by Munkustrap?" Noa asked his boss.

Macavity nodded, "I'll be taking care of Munkustrap, but we need to get both of them out of here before we attack anyone." He then told them, "Me and Munkustrap will be having a little chat when Osac catnaps Demeter. Then I will have both the cats I want. Maybe even more queens for my henchcats." Macavity smirked.

"Can I have Bomba?" Asked Noa, who then got a slap from Simiz.

"No I'm getting Bomba, you can have a kitten. Like that snowy white one. She looks good enough for you." He told the younger henchcat. With that Noa attacked Simiz to the ground. They fought for a couple of minutes before Macavity had to pry them off each other.

"Look, it doesn't matter who you get. Just stick to the plan" Macavity growled and let the two toms go back to the clearing. This was Macavity's pay back time.


	12. Osac's Time

**Don't own CATS but I do own my OC's Osac, Noa and Simiz. Maybe some violence but not a lot.**

* * *

Macavity made his way back to the clearing, with Noa and Simiz close behind him. Simiz was glaring at Noa in anger. 'He better not get Bomba' he thought. Whilst Noa was thinking about the snowy white queen Simiz had mentioned.

"Simiz, go tell the rest of the henchcats the plan, make sure no Jellicle hears you." Macavity ordered the tom. Simiz nodded and went to the direction of Osac. "Noa, check up on Teazer. Then can you find out where Demeter is." Noa saluted his boss and walked over to the clinic. Macavity smiled and walked towards Munkustrap. Who was sitting on the tire. Munkustrap noticed his brother walking up to him and stood up.

"Where have you been? I'm suppose to keep an eye on you." Munkustrap shouted. Macavity smirked as the tabby. "You are staying right next to me unless you are told otherwise. Got it." Macavity nodded. He could use this to his advantage. The two brothers sat down and watched the kittens play and talk with the henchcats. Seems their not afraid of anything. Munkustrap noticed Quaxo pulling his sister away from another queen. "Stay here Macavity. I'm just going to check on Quaxo." Munkustrap notified the napoleon. Macavity nodded, he needed the earn the Jellicles trust before he could go along with the plan. Munkustrap stood up and walked towards Quaxo and Victoria.

"Come, Viccy. I don't want to talk to her." Quaxo pleaded. Victoria just rolled her eyes.

"Your talking to her. She is really nice." She told her older brother. Victoria smiled at the queen in front of her, who smiled back.

"How can Macavity's henchcats be nice?" He asked. Victoria used all her strength to push the tuxedo tom into the queen.

"Quaxo this is Rya." Victoria pointed to the sleek golden brown queen. She smiled at the little tuxedo. "Rya this is my brother Quaxo."

"Hello Quaxo. Pleased to meet you." She held out her paw for Quaxo to shake. The small tom backed of more but Victoria pushed him closer. Quaxo finally shook the paw and his usually white face went bright red.

"I knew you liked her." Victoria beamed. "I knew it. You two make such a lovely couple." Victoria danced around the pair and finally spotted Munku. "Oh, Hi Munkustrap. This is Rya, she likes Quaxo and Quaxo likes her back." She informed the tabby.

"Shut up Victoria, I don't like her. You just forced me to talk with her." Quaxo growled. Rya looked at him and ran off crying. "Rya, i'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Quaxo shouted as he ran after her. Munkustrap and Victoria laughed.

"Why is Macavity and his henchcats here?" Victoria finally asked. She was afraid of living near such a monster.

"Well, I don't really know. But its for Teazer's sake." Munkustrap told the white kitten. Victoria nodded and headed over to Osac and Tumble. Munkustrap smiled and made his way back to Macavity, who was still sitting where he had left him.

Tumble and Osac turned their heads to the white kitten who was walking towards them. Tumble was smiling whilst Osac was taken away by her beauty.

"Woah, she's really pretty." Osac said as he was drooling. But quickly stopped when she kissed Tumble. "So, you are tomfriend and queenfriend?" he asked the pair. Victoria nodded as did Tumble.

"Yes, she's the best thing that has happened to me after Teazer made me ripp up my comics." Tumble laughed. Osac sat it astonishment, 'How did he get a queen like that?' he thought, just as another henchcat came up to the trio.

"Osac, Can I speak to you?" Osac looked around and saw Simiz standing there smirking. Osac nodded his head and followed Simiz.

"What do you want? I was busy making friends. Something that Mac never let us do." Osac growled. Simiz just laughed.

"These Jellicle aren't your friends. Plus your going to help Macavity catnap Demeter and any other queen you can get your paws on. But you'll have to wait till Teazer is awake."

"Why would I help catnap a queen? I refuse to do so." Osac hissed back. Simiz glared at the tom.

"YOU WILL DO AS HE SAYS OR I WILL KILL YOU. SINCE ITS LONG OVERDUE" Simiz shouted back as he placed his claw on the other toms neck. Osac gulped, he was too young to die.

"Fine I'll do it. Just please don't kill me." Osac pleaded.

"You plead like your mother when I killed her." Simiz laughed "She didn't want to die either. But I did her a favor, now she is out of her misery. And you will be soon, Macavity can find a better fighter." Osac glared at the tom.

"Y-You killed my mother?" Osac asked, he was terrified of how this conversation turned out. Simiz nodded and with one movement of his paw, sliced Osac throat. Simiz laughed as the body fell to the floor. He carefully picked up the dead body and climbed over the fence onto a street. He made sure no humans or other cats could see him and placed the body carefully in the middle of the road.

"You can both live together." Simiz laughed as he watched a car go over the young toms body. He turned around and headed back to the Junkyard to tell Macavity what had happened. Or tell Macavity that a car had run him over. He walked back into the Junkyard and saw Macavity was sitting next to Munkustrap and made his way over to them. "Boss, I have some bad news." Simiz told the napoleon. Macavity looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked, he hardly wanted to hear it.

"Well, I was talking to Osac and we were walking across the road when all of a sudden a car came. Full speed and killed Osac." Simiz faked cried. Macavity looked up, now interested in the story.

"Are you sure he is dead?" He asked.

"Yes. I checked his pulse and everything." Simiz told Macavity and fell to the ground crying. Munkustrap looked at his brother in alarm.

"Simiz with me." Macavity ordered. Munkustrap let them go off in private. "Now, tell me the truth." He ordered the black tom.

"Well, I told him that you needed help to catnap Demeter and he said that he wasn't going to do it. So I killed him and blamed it on a car. Please don't hate me." Simiz explained to his boss. Macavity glared at the tom but quickly changed his attitude.

"Well done, Simiz. We don't want a traitor in our clan. Now do we. You will be getting Bomba." Macavity congratulated the surprised tom. "Now go tell the others about the mission, I don't kill anyone else." Macavity ordered to tom. Simiz saluted as he thought of the things he will do with Bomba. Surely he will be the most envied tom in the warehouse.


	13. Awaken

**Don't own CATS, but I do own Noa and Simiz.**

* * *

Simiz walked around the junkyard, telling each henchcat the plan. He was looking around for Rya. She was no where to be seen. No other henchcat had seen her, but he quickly forgot about it when he saw Bombalurina. She was flirting with Macavity's excuse for a brother, The Rum Tum Tugger, it was obvious that he was flirting back Simiz felt jealously overcome him. That was his queen. He rushed over to where they were chatting.

"Hey, Bomba, Tugger." Simiz greeted them as he approached. When he did approach them he noticed they wasn't flirting but having an argument. The pair didn't even acknowledge him.

"Tugger, I don't want to go out with you. Stop asking," The scarlet queen sighed. The Rum Tum Tugger looked a bit heart broken at the remark.

"But, Why Bomba? I love you," Tugger told the queen, she just sighed.

"Your a player Tugger. Thats why." Bomba told the Maine coon and walked off, quickly followed by Simiz. Tugger watched as Bomba walked off. 'How can he not get her, How is that possible? He was the best looking tom in the junkyard'. He turned and walked towards his den. As he approached his den he heard voices, a female one, he couldn't tell who it was. And Quaxo. Tugger hid behind some card board and spied on them.

"Rya, I'm sorry about early. I was trying to prove a point to my sister." Quaxo apologized. Tugger stood with his mouth open, Quaxo was talking to a queen and she was beautiful. It was time for Tugger to make his move on this queen. He fluffed up his mane, he was about to walk out into sight but stopped when he saw Rya kiss the tuxedo. Tugger was shocked, Quaxo had got a queen before him. When the pair had stopped kissing, Tugger saw Quaxo's face go bright red.

"Your forgiven Quaxo, Now I must go. Simiz was looking for me." Rya kissed the tom again and ran off. Quaxo was left love struck. Tugger decided to leave the tuxedo and walked into his den.

Quaxo waited till Rya was out off his sight before he began dancing in joy. Rya was the one for him, he just felt it. He laughed and ran over to his and Victoria's den. To tell her the good news.

Rya walked over to Macavity, who was sitting on the tire with Munkustrap.

"Boss, Have you seen Simiz?" She asked the ginger tom, Macavity simply shook his head to say no. "Right, If you see him can you tell..." Rya was cut short by Noa running out of the clinic with a very angry jelly behind him. Noa ran over the the trio and hid behind Rya. "Noa, stay away from me." Rya told the tom and moved so that Jelly could whack him with a towel.

"Go back inside and clean up the mess you made." She shouted at the henchcat. Rya had to stop herself from laughing at Noa. She could see he wasn't going to stand up for himself. Noa never stood up for himself.

"What did he do Jelly?" Munkustrap asked the elder queen. She glanced at Macavity then back at Munkustrap.

"He got all of the medical equipment on the floor in attempts to wake Teazer." She told the tabby and glared back over at Noa "Which didn't work, Now go clean it up" Noa sighed and walked back over to the clinic, followed by Jelly. Rya couldn't hold in her laugh anymore and laughed as loud as she could. Macavity and Munkustrap both glared at her, which shut her up.

"What?" She asked back. Macavity sighed as he lost interest in the queen .

"How's Quaxo?" Munkustrap asked, in attempts to change the conversation. Macavity looked back up at the queen.

"He's fine, He is really sweet isn't he." Rya beamed, Munkustrap laughed as she jumped up and down. When she finally settled Macavity looked up at her.

"Do you love him?" He asked. Rya was token back at the toms curiosity but answered nevertheless.

"Now that you mention it I do."

"Thats...good I guess." Macavity shifted his eyes. "Rya, Quaxo is my son, and Victoria is my daughter." Rya stepped back in shook,

"That means if we are mated I will be related to you." Rya hated the idea of being related to her boss, but she loved Quaxo. Macavity nodded his head. "Well, it doesn't really matter. Quaxo is the most amazing tom I have ever met." Macavity glared at her. "Second most amazing tom I've met." She corrected herself as Macavity smiled. She waved goodbye to the two toms and went to find Simiz. Munkustrap looked at his brother.

"I thought you didn't have queens working for you?" He asked.

"Well, I have two. Her and Griddlebone. They both owe me thats why." Macavity chuckled to himself. "I caught Rya trespassing on my land, so I decided to keep her. She didn't want to do what I had planned so she insisted on becoming a henchcat. Which I accepted." Macavity explained. Munkustrap nodded as he didn't really want to continue this conversation either. The two brother sat down and looked up at the stars. "Whens the next ball?" Macavity asked the tabby.

"And Why should I tell you?" Munkustrap glared at him, "You are not a Jellicle anymore." Munkustrap looked back up at the sky, Macavity just sighed.

"Can I go visit Teazer now?" Macavity questioned. Munkustrap nodded his head and watched as Macavity made his way to the clinic.

When he got into the clinic, he saw Noa cleaning up all the equipment which was on the floor. With a very angry Jelly telling him off. Macavity glanced at Teazer's bed and saw her eyes slowly beginning to open. He smiled at the calico and made his way over to her.

"How are you?" He asked the sleepy queen. When Teazer finally woke up she smiled. The tom she loved was right next to her.

"I'm fine, I think. Why does my head hurt?" She giggled. Macavity kissed her.

"Because you fainted, now on to the next question. Will you be my mate?" He pulled out the same tiara which he had proposed to her with beforehand.

Teazer smiled, "Of course I will, I love you." She giggled again when he placed the tiara on her head. Jelly and Noa had looked their way by then. Noa was grinning like a manic when Jelly had forgotten all about telling him off. So he made a runner towards the door.

"Not so fast, Clean this up." Jelly smirked as Noa huffed and went back to his cleaning duty. Just as he did Simiz came in and whispered to his boss.

"Everyone knows." He looked at Teazer, "And just in time to" Simiz then turned his attention to the moaning tom on the ground. "Your on cleaning duty then? Tough luck" He laughed as he walked out of the clinic. Macavity smirked. It was time...


	14. Time!

**Don't own CATS**

* * *

Macavity smiled at Teazer and whispered "Are you well enough to walk to the hideout?" Teazer looked surprised at the the napoleon.

"What? Why? I don't want to leave. Can't we stay here?" Teazer asked her soon-to-be-mate. Macavity glared at her.

"You need to be safe. And this isn't the safest place to be." Macavity answered. Teazer shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"The junkyard is the safest place to be. Why do you want me to leave?" She looked up at him. Macavity had just about enough of the questions and sunk his claws into her arm. Teazer stopped herself from crying out in paun and just stared at him.

"You are leaving. Thats final. You understand," Macavity hissed at the frighted queen. She nodded her head. "Good, Noa." Noa looked up from the floor, which he was still cleaning.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Take Teazer back to the warehouse. I'll be there in a bit." Noa saluted his boss and helped Teazer to her feet. Jelly peered around the doorway to the kitchen.

"Where in the Heaviside layer do you think you are going?" She asked the calico. "Lay back down." Teazer looked at the queen then back at Macavity.

"NO, I'm leaving. Come on Noa." She hissed as Noa helped her out of the clinic. Macavity smiled. Jelly sighed and walked over to Macavity.

"Take good care of her. She'll need it." With that the older queen walked back into the kitchen. Macavity nodded and walked out of the den. He looked around for Munkustrap. No surprise at all was talking to Demeter. Macavity walked up to the pair and nodded his head in greeting. Demeter cowered behind Munkustrap and began to weep.

"Really? I'm not going to hurt you." Macavity sighed as he stopped where he was. "Munkustrap can I have a word with you" Munkustrap nodded and walked of with his brother. While they were walking they passed Simiz and Rya. The henchcat looked at their boss and waited for the signal. Macavity flicked his tail up in the air twice, this was the signal they were waiting for.

"Rya, you take Demeter, I'll get the rest of the henchcats." Simiz instructed. Rya nodded and walked over to the golden queen.

"Hi there, mine name is Rya and whats yours?" She asked calmly. Demeter glanced at Rya.

"M-my name is Demeter. Why do you work for Macavity?" Demeter never came across a female henchcat. Sure she had seen Griddlebone but she was an old friend of Macavity.

"Well, I don't really. I'm a Jellicle now." Rya lied. Demeter looked up at the sleek queen.

"Really, I didn't know we had a new Jellicle. Let me show you around." Demeter forgot all her worries and grabbed the queens paw to show her all the good places to sunbath. Rya smiled, sure she had lied to the queen but she thought of Demeter as a friend, well not for long.

Demeter had shown her nearly all of the places in the junkyard. Once they got near enough the the Junkyard entrance Rya placed her paw over Demeter's mouth and dragged her towards Macavity's warehouse. One of the other henchcats,who was silver in color, had seen and was helping her as Demeter kicked and tried to bite her paw. Which resulted the other henchcat to punch Demeter in the stomach.

"Thanks JJ." Rya told the other cat.

"No problem Rya." JJ said back as he kissed her. Rya smiled.

"I love you." She giggled.

"What about that Tuxedo tom, whats his name...Oh yeah, Quaxo?" JJ asked her as they reached the warehouse.

"He's just a toy. You know, to have some fun with." Rya smirked, JJ smiled and kissed her again.

"Well, then. I shall go fetch him for you." With that JJ left Rya to throw Demeter in the cells.

* * *

**Back at the Junkyard.**

Simiz had gathered all the henchcats together and was waiting for Macavity to come back to set war on the Jellicles. The kittens had come out to see what they were doing. Quaxo was looking around for Rya when he was lifted up in the air.

"Hello, young tom. Mine name is JJ and I believe Rya is looking for you." He dropped Quaxo to the ground. "Just follow me." Quaxo stayed where he was. He hardly knew this tom. "Don't be a pain" JJ moaned as he picked up the tuxedo via his scruff and dragged him off to Macavity warehouse. Quaxo tried to break free but every time he moved JJ would tighten his grip, causing the tuxedo to pass out.

Simiz and the rest of the henchcats took this as there que to take action. Simiz looked around for the scarlet queen. Once he had sight on her he quickly snatched her up. Bomba screamed, Simiz couldn't deal with it so he placed a paw over her mouth. He then walked out of the junkyard to Macavity's warehouse.

The catnapping had gone on for hours, some of the toms were fighting back now. Especially Alonzo, cause his queen was taken right under his nose. One of the henchcats had gotten himself behind Cassandra and ran off with her. Alonzo didn't even realize until he turned around. The queens which were now missing were; Victoria, Etectera,Cassandra,Bomba,Demeter, Teazer and Tantomile. None of the henchcats wanted the older queens so they were left out of it. Jelly and Jenny had taken up the role of healer, as most of the Jellicles now had an injury.

Munkustrap was walking back with his brother. He looked out towards the Jellicles and saw them all fighting. Macavity smirked as he saw most of the queens were gone.

"Right, I bid you goodbye then shall I."Macavity smirked. Before Munkustrap could answer, Macavity had disappeared along with his henchcats. Munkustrap looked out towards the clearing and saw that most of the queens had gone apart from Jelly,Jenny and Electra. The toms looked badly bruised as Electra was being comforted by Skimble and Admetus.

"Where's Victoria and Quaxo?" Tumble asked the Tabby. Munkustrap shrugged as he surveyed the damage on each tom. "Macavity did this didn't he?" Munkustrap nodded. "But why?"

"I don't know Tumble." Munkustrap told the young kitten. He honestly didn't know but what he did know was that he was going to get them back.


	15. Bellator Solis

**Don't Own CATS, I do own all the Oc's in here :) **

* * *

**The prison cells.**

The snowy white queen was thrown into a cold damp cell. She had a few scratches from where the henchcat had kicked her and clawed her. It isn't her fault that she didn't want to be taken from the Junkyard. The tom who catnapped her was called Balin. A brown faced tom with a white body. To Victoria he looked kind of sweet and nice, but she saw that in every cat. Apart from Macavity.

She picked up her bruised and battered body and began to survey the damage. Her white fur was now covered in blood stains and she could taste blood in her mouth. She began to groom her coat clean, she didn't care where she was. All she cared about at this moment in time was how clean her coat was.

After a hour of grooming Victoria's coat was blood free. She saw multiple scars along her body but she wasn't too badly damaged. She stood up and walked to the bars of the cell. She noticed that there was more Jellicles. In the cell opposite of her was Etectera.

"Cettie? Are you okay?" Victoria asked her friend. Etectera stood up and walked over to the front of her cell.

"Vicky, Everlasting cat it is you. And yes I'm fine. they told me Tugger was here." Etectera beamed. Victoria rolled her eyes. "Then I realized they were lying when they threw me in here." Etectera sat down again. "Am I that gullible?" Victoria was about to speak but went silent when she heard footsteps come their way. Etectera backed off into the shadows of the cell as did Victoria. The cat stopped as soon as he reached Etectera's cell.

"Come on princess, Tugger wants to see you." The henchcat chuckled. Victoria glared at the tom and hissed. The henchcat heard her and turned to her. "Seems I've changed my mind, I want you instead." The henchcat smirked as he walked closer to Victoria's cell. Victoria backed off more, mentally cursing herself for even breathing. "Don't be shy, I won't hurt you that much." The henchcat opened up the cell door and made his way over to Victoria. His hazel eyes were glistening with insanity. He stood right before the white queen and sighed. "Too bad your Balin's queen. Might have to fight him for you. Won't that be nice princess, me instead of that horror Balin." He purred as he stroked her head fur. Victoria bit her lip, 'what was happening?' she asked herself.

"W-who are you?" She asked the tom in front of her. The henchcat chuckled again.

"I'm JJ. And you must be Victoria. Bet your missing your brother, Quaxo." The tom purred as he kissed Victoria, Victoria hissed and clawed his leg.

"Where's my brother?" Victoria asked as she was doing so. JJ hissed and pinned her up against the wall.

"Look, you don't ask questions okay. Your brother is safe." He tightened his grip on the weeping queen. "AND you never hurt a henchcat, or they will be forced to hurt you." He hissed as he loosened one of his paws, to smack Victoria. Victoria yelped as the paw smacked her face. She never got treated like this. JJ smirked and dropped the queen to the ground and looked round at Etectera. She was looking up at them both, crying. "Now, now. We don't cry here." He told the kittens. "This is a happy place for us henchcats. And you can make it worse for you if you keep crying." He hissed as he sat beside Victoria. The white queen hid her face away from him.

"Get away from me." She whispered. JJ growled and slapped her again.

"You don't tell me what to do. Or I will hurt your brother." Victoria looked back up at him. She could still see the insanity that was taking all the goodness in his life. JJ smiled at the queen and wrapped his tail around her. Victoria glared at him and started to shake. JJ took no notice and began to kiss her but was stopped as another henchcat came.

"What do you think you are doing JJ?" The tom asked.

"Well, I don't know Balin." JJ sighed. Balin picked up the tom and threw him out of the cell. Victoria looked up at Balin and saw his eyes were not taken over by insanity. JJ apologized to the tom and ran off towards the barracks. Balin smiled and turned towards the white queen.

"Are you alright?" He asked, Victoria didn't know what to say. Why was a henchcat being nice to her. "Look, no one will hurt you again, I promise." Balin held out a paw for Victoria. Victoria reluctantly took the paw and stood up. "Right, I'm going to help you and your friends out. Noa is going to help. You see, we are part of another tribe called bellator solis. Which means Warrior of the sun. We were sent to spy on the napoleon and now it has got out of hand we are here to help the Jellicles." Balin explained.

Victoria nodded she had heard of the bellator solis tribe, in stories Gus used to talk about. It was told that they were created to keep all cats out of misery and harm. But then Macavity was born and no one believed in the tribe anymore. "Where's my brother?" She asked. Balin shrugged.

"I don't know but I can find out. I promise no harm should come to him but I can't promise for the rest of your friends." Balin told the white queen as he left her in the cell. "I will be back later but you must wait patiently." Victoria nodded and sat back down on the cold floor. She noticed Etectera come closer to the bars of her cell.

"So the bellator solis tribe still exists? I thought they were just stories." Etectera looked over to Victoria. She saw that her face was red and was probably very sore. "Did he hurt you?" She asked, Victoria nodded. "I'm sorry Vicky."

"It wasn't your fault Cettie. I'm just glad that someone is going to help us." Victoria told her friend.

"Yeah right. He might be lying. You know, How they lied about Tugger." Etectera explained. "NO ONE lies about Tugger." She shouted. They both heard mummers come from the other cells. "Who's here?" Etectera them asked. Multiple cats said there names, some Etectera didn't know but most she did and she knew who was there. "So, there's Bomba,Demeter, Exotica, Cassandra,Jemima and Tantomile. WAIT aren't you pregnant Tanto?" Etectera stopped counting how many cats there were and waited for an answer. She could hear Tanto breathing heavily.

"Yes, Cettie I am." She began to scream in pain, "And...I...think...they are coming." She screamed once more.

"WHAT?" All of the Jellicles shouted out.

"Just breath Tanto." Demeter told the queen, she had forgot how frightened she was, as soon as she found out that Tanto was in labor.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Tanto hissed back as she screamed once more. She could tell none of the henchcats cared because if they did they would be helping her right now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't own CATS**

* * *

The Jellicles all tried to help Tantomile through the pain by telling her funny stories, which never worked. Tanto had snapped back to all of them. She didn't need their help. She needed Jerrie. She had already had started the contractions. Etectera had told Tanto about some Tugger facts but had been silenced by the other Jellicles. Some of the henchcats had come in to see why she was screaming but left soon after.

"What's happened?" Balin rushed into the cells, with a tom behind him. "Noa go check on the queen." Balin instructed, Noa nodded and opened the cell door to Tanto. Tantomile didn't notice the tom who came in. She was far to busy screaming her head off.

"It's alright, just breath and push. Thats all you gotta do." Noa instructed the Mystic. Tanto didn't snap back at the tom, she simply looked at him. "Don't worry love. I'm a healer. I read about stuff like this." Noa reassured the queen.

Tanto rolled her eyes "Fine then, HELP ME" she shouted at the tom. Noa nodded and told Balin to get a towel. Then he went back over to Tanto.

"All you have to do is push okay. Its not that hard." Noa told the queen.

"NOT THAT HARD. You try doing this sometime. Then you'll see how hard it is." Tanto snapped back but did as the tom said.

After what seemed like forever Noa shouted "I see the head. Just one more push." Tanto nodded as she pushed. The small little kitten slid out, Tanto was overjoyed as how she had coped but she still had one more to push out. Noa looked around for Balin, he still wasn't there. "Okay, its a boy." He stated. Tanto nodded once more and gave out a scream. "WHAT, There's one more." Noa sighed as he got up and gave the kitten to Demeter, who was in the opposite cell. Demeter took hold of the baby boy.

"NOA, Help me" Tanto screamed as she realized she was alone. Noa came rushing in and sat by the queen. Tanto held his paw as she pushed the kitten once more. Balin had come in as she screamed, with more then enough blankets. Noa looked at the tom and sighed.

"How many do you think we need?" He asked.

Balin shrugged, "Well, this one might be too rough for the kittens," He held up a blue blanket, "And this one might be too soft..." he continued "And this one might..."

"Just shut up, I get it. He is with Demeter." Noa shouted, Balin nodded and walked towards Demeter cell. Demeter didn't back off when she saw the tom, she just let him wrap the new kitten up in a soft blanket. Balin nodded to the queen in thanks and walked back to Tanto. When he walked back in he saw Tanto exhausted on the floor and Noa cuddling another kitten.

"This the last one?" Balin asked the tom, Noa nodded. Balin sighed and gave the tom a blanket to wrap the kitten up in. "Macavity won't be very happy"

"Why not?" The exhausted queen asked. Noa shrugged and looked back at the kitten. Balin sighed and left the cell. Tanto sighed, she knew she wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon.

"Who the father?" Noa asked eyeing up the kitten in front of him. Somehow he looked familiar but he was only just born.

"Mungojerrie," Tanto told him. Noa nodded, he knew Jerrie was the brother of Teazer. Maybe Macavity will let her keep the kits if it was true...

* * *

**Teazer's room**

Teazer looked around the room, once more she was stuck here. With Griddlebone watching her every move.

"Teazer, dear. Could you do me a favor and eats these." The Persian handed Teazer a drink and some pills. Teazer eyed them up and down.

"What if I don't?" She argued, Griddlebone glared at her.

"You are taking them, Macavity said they would make you feel better." Griddlebone informed the calico. Teazer rolled her eyes, 'Yes Macavity would say that' she thought to herself as Griddlebone forced the pills down her neck.

"What, I was going to take them." Teazer yelled at the queen. Griddlebone shrugged and left the room, leaving the water and the pill wrapper behind. Teazer looked at the wrapper and was nearly sick. It said 'Abortion'. Teazer knew what it meant, why would Macavity do that to her.


	17. All you ever did was lie to me'

**Don't own CATS**

* * *

Macavity was busy looking over his files, to notice Teazer walk in. But as soon as she slammed her paw down on his desk he realized. He look up at her and noticed she had been crying.

"What's Wrong?" He asked the calico, she just looked at him. "I said What's wrong?" Macavity repeated himself.

Teazer felt rage enter her mind but she couldn't attack the napoleon. "Do you want these kittens?." She asked as calm as she could.

"Not really. They will be a waste of space." Macavity responded. Teazer was heart broken. The tom she loved didn't even want to have kittens with her.

"Why Should I be with you then? All you have done is lie to me," Teazer yelled, Tears forming in her eyes again. Macavity looked at her. His yellow eyes scowling at her.

"I have NEVER lied to you. And if you don't want to be with me anymore, You can join your fellow Jellicle queens." Macavity hissed at her. Teazer stepped back, 'What did he mean by that?' Before she had chance to ask Macavity, He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and walked towards the cells.

Teazer hated being dragged off, She kicked the Napoleon multiple time but he didn't let her go. Macavity just smirked, his scowling eyes filled with hatred and insanity. Teazer growled at the tom and hit him has hard as she could, which wasn't the best idea she had come up with. Macavity threw her to the floor and began kicking her. He shared no feelings for this queen at this moment. She had betrayed him to many times.

Teazer felt that Macavity had been beating her up for hours, she now had no feeling in her arm. She saw that it was completely covered in blood and her stomach was bruised so bad it was black and brown. But still she didn't want to fight back, she loved this tom but she knew he didn't love her as she thought.

Macavity laughed at the pain she was in and picked her up again. This time she made no struggle, which he found a little boring. He opened the door to the cells. But when he walked in, he didn't expect to see two new kittens. He looked around the room and chucked Rumpelteazer into Etcetera's cell and walked over to Tanto.

He saw two young kittens walking around blindly. Tanto was looking tired out. "So I presume these are you're kittens," Tanto nodded her head, she didn't have the energy to stop whatever he was doing, "Well, Then. Makes this all the more fun. Doesn't it?" He asked the mystic, She looked at him. His eyes met hers, with one movement he sent a lighting bolt towards the first kitten. Tantomile gasped as she felt her kitten die within her. "Looks like their is only one left. Well lets not let my powers goes to waste." Tanto closed her eyes as Macavity tortured her kitten. Each lighting strike he sent to the poor tom made Tanto hiss in pain. Macavity smiled at this, He was killing one thing and making another feel pain. He knew Tanto had a connection with the kittens, but not just a motherly one a mystical one. When he finished hurting Tanto, he walked out of the cells. Not thinking about Teazer or Tanto ever again, unless he wanted something.

* * *

Teazer moaned in pain. She had heard what happened to Tanto but she was more concerned about herself. Etcetera had taken up the role as healer and was trying to clean all the wounds.

"Why did he do this?" Etcetera asked, Teazer didn't answer she thought she was in a dream. Back home with her family but then reality came down on her. She was laying down in a dirty old cell, with only her sister for company. 'WAIT' She thought 'Why the Hell is Etcetera here?'. Teazer looked at Etcetera.

"Why are you here? What happened at the Junkyard?" Teazer asked her sister,

"I can't remember. Stay still" Etcetera ordered as she cleaned her arm. Teazer on the other hand didn't stay still, she had her eyes set on the call opposite. She could make out a white cat huddled up in the corner.

"Victoria" Teazer whispered as she finally knew who the queen was. "Everlasting, Are you okay Victoria?" Victoria looked up and nodded.

"What happened to you Teazer?" She asked the calico.

"Well, I don't really want to talk about it. But he started beating me up because of it." Teazer explained. She knew that not many cats knew about her being pregnant. Etcetera looked at Teazer.

"Has he hurt the kittens?" She asked the calico in a hushed voice. Making sure no one could hear her.

"I don't know sis," She told her sister and curled up. All Teazer wanted at the moment was to get some rest. Etcetera sighed and stayed up. She didn't want Macavity getting Teazer and beating her up again.

* * *

Tanto was cuddling up to her dead kittens, She hadn't even told them their own names. Both of the kittens looked like Jerrie. The first born was going to be called Majik, A name which Jerrie loved the sound off and the other Kalam. But know she had no kittens to love or care for. Macavity had broken her heart twice, the first for separating her from her love and then taking away her kittens.

The door to the cells opened up, and again there stood the napoleon. He looked towards Teazer but didn't walk up to her. Instead he walked towards Tanto. He smiled at the mystic then left her. Tanto was confused at the toms behavior. She could see that the other Jellicle were too. Macavity smirked as he left the cells. Wait until they found out what he had planned for the toms.


	18. The Toms!

**Sorry for how long this took to update. But here it is :) I know its short.. Will be writing longer chapters in the near future :D**

**I don't own CATS, never have, never will.**

* * *

The toms were frantically pacing around the Junkyard, waiting to know what they were going to do. Macavity had never took all of the queens, Give or take a few. Jenny was nearly always crying along with Skimble.

"Its alright dear, They'll be back. I'm sure" Skimble told his mate, making sure the worry in his voice wasn't clear. Jenny nodded. She knew that there was a chance they would come home, unharmed. But there was a greater chance of them not coming back.

Munkustrap walked out into the clearing, he too was in tears. He had just lost the love of his life and kitten. He stood on the tyre, ready to make an announcement.

"Jellicles," He spoke, his voice broken down with tears. "I-its too much danger to go on a rescue mission at this time. If we leave the junkyard, Macavity will attack here." The tabby looked around, feeling ever more guilty at the news.

"But we have to help them!" Alonzo hissed "They will not be at the mercy of that damn Macavity." Pounvical and Asparagus hissed in agreement.

"T-There's nothing we can do this moment in time" He told them. "Don't you think its hard for me to say this, I have lost everything i ever loved" Munkustrap broke down in tears. He had never shown his true feeling like he was, Most of the toms were shocked 'How could this happen?'

Macavity watched from a distance, his brother was too smart for his liking. Macavity had decided to attack the junkyard when the toms went on a 'rescue mission' but his plan had failed, given the news. The Napoleon got up to his feet and strayed out into the clearing.

Alonzo was comforting Munkustrap when he saw the figure walk up to the tribe. As soon as he knew who it was he hissed, loud enough for the whole tribe could hear.

Macavity laughed smugly at the tribe, "Why, If it isn't my brother. Crying over a queen." He bent down next to Munkustrap and whispered to him, "A queen which now belongs to me!" Munkustrap hissed lightly and swiped at his older brother.

"G-Go away, You Won!" He shouted out, not even thinking about what he says.

Macavity chuckled "I've won have I?" Munkustrap looked at him, "No game is this easy brother. I haven't won yet." He stood up and melted through the shadows. The toms looked at each other in shock.

"Munkustrap, Why did you say he won? He is never going to win." Alonzo asked him.

"Cause I've lost everything!" Munkustrap cried. "And He has just gained it all"

Skimble looked over at him, "Don't worry lad, everything is going to be fine. We'll get them back. I promise" He looked round at the other toms. Skimble was always full of hope, it made the other cats believe that they would get the queens back. If only they knew how...


	19. Authors Notes

**I haven't updated this in a while, and I don't really have any ideas at the time being to update it with. I've kind of come to a dead end on the plot. **

**I do promise to update it one day, soon, I hope. But if you want to read more stories from me, I am currently working on:**

**'On My Own'- Mungojerrie/Electra. Near enough based of Les Mis, including some of the songs and Gavrouche. **

**Forever After- Macavity/ Felicity (OC). Basically something I thought of one night. It kind of continues on from my oneshot 'You Owe Me' Haven't updated in a while, but I am working on it. **

**I will be probably making more one-shots as I go along. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
